A Charming life
by TeAroha
Summary: Edward is gone,Bella's world is broken but when THE OTHERS come for her along with an amry of vampires Bella must speak of her past and unlock her powers to save her and the people she loves,will Edward return in time? Will Bella win? Fill summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is set a few months after Edward leaves and Bella has a big secret there is a reason she is so UN-normal, she is a charmed one (or a witch) and _the others_(the evil ones of her kind) try to bring her to there side in her time of sadness there also recruiting vampires but along with this Victoria is coming too. How would Jacob handle this and will Edward return in time..**

It has been five months since _he_ left and I've only been plagued by nightmares during my sleep and numbness throughout my waking hours, I did everything i could to stop my thoughts trailing to him, it only ever coursed me to fall apart and fall to the ground out of breath, I did my very best to keep myself occupied, but its not easy and knowing that i nearly told _him_ the biggest secret of my life before he walked out on me scares me because I know _he_ was the one that had every right to know because _he _would have understood best not only because he was a vampire and UN-normal like me but because he had loved me and now he is gone, and my past before Forks is catching up.

**Chapter one: First Encounter.**

I had never told anyone of my past before because I couldn't stand knowing what I was and what I had done even if I was forced into it, it was one of the reasons that I had left Renee and it was the reason no one new, but now I'm forced to retell it to myself as I find that the _others_ are coming for me once again. I will need help and since he is not here, I'll have to trust Jake to help me and the pack too, so I do not become what i fear, I hate putting people I love in danger, But I can't become what I fear again, it would kill Charlie and Renee as well as Jake and the pack.

"Bella, Bella oh my god BELLS" it was only then when my father Charlie shouted my name did I realize he had been talking to me, one of these days I'm going to have to start listening again, but I find it all to hard these days.

"Sorry dad, what did you want?" I tried to concentrate as best i could, while my dinner plate sat full in front of me.

"I said Jake called, he wanted you to go down and see him"

"Really do you know why?" I frowned, I hope it wasn't anything bad, but knowing my luck it most likely was

'No, but he did say he needed to talk to you about something"

"Oh. Do you mind if I go now" I say as I pushed my chair out to stand and take both plates to wash them.

"you know that I don't mind bells, stay as long as you want" he was always in favor of Jake I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be so pleased to have me over there if he new that Jake was a wolf, I could see his shocked face now it was priceless. I took my keys off the bench and headed for the door noting that once again Charlie was watching another mind numbing game

"See you later dad" I called as I went out the door.

"Have fun..." was all I heard as I shut the door.

I was half way to La Push when I got the feeling I was being followed, but I new it wasn't the wolves; no It was my kind I could feel there power as all charmed ones could tell when others of us were around, this was one of _the others, _my past was catching up and I feared what I thought I had manage to get away from when I arrived here. I couldn't risk leading my enemy to my new family, I couldn't stand more loss, I didn't know what else to do so I slammed my foot on the break and got out of my beloved truck. I was never one for fights but I did have powers but unfortunately so did they, and I was out of practice.

There was a violent flash of light and a powerful force that pushed me back, I heard the air rush out of my lungs as I hit a tree and was pinned there by a force I could not see there was only a boy, he look only a bit older then me around 19, of what I could see from the moon light he had dark brown hair, tan skin was tall and slim with piercing grey eyes, the mark of what he was.

I stared him down trying to focus as much as I could, but it wasn't easy his invisible force was making it hard to breath let along focus, he must have realized because his force loosened but not enough to free me.

"Please don't struggle it only makes it harder on you, and I'm not here to kill you, even you should know that, Bella isn't it?"He said kindly but his words didn't belong with his actions of holding me against my will

"If that were true you would let me go" I breathed while trying to ignore the fear and hate that was slowly building

"hmm true, but then you would run and I'm in no mood for a game of cat and mouse right now so I will get straight to the point, I'm Chris and I was sent to get you one way or another and I would rather not force your hand on this" the man named Chris said while moving closer to me.

"Who sent you and what do you want from me?"Fear winning over hate as I hoped he really wasn't what I new he was, I needed to unlock my powers that were sealed away in me that had remained untouched for so long I needed to buy a little more time.

"You know I can't say who sent me, but I have come to get you and ask you to join us to become an other"

"No I would never join you"

"Oh so unwise if I do not get you, more will come Bella believe me it would be better if you came now, your power is greatly needed so that we can over throw the charmed ones" his force tighten on me and I let out a gasp.

"I am a charmed one and you use to be one too, but you let the dark side win, I do not want that" and with that I found my bound powers and unleashed them I could do many things my favorite was controlling the elements, with wind i pushed him back with the force of a hurricane, taking him by surprise, he landed on his back and the invisible ropes that tied me to the tree left me and I was gasping for air beside the tree and the next second he was on his feet, rage painted on his face, he threw me back with his invisible force, my head hit the ground with a thud and i was seeing stars, I hadn't had time to react when before I new it he was on me his hands on my shoulders and electricity running through them into me, I screamed in pain and he didn't stop, I couldn't see or hear I could only fell his power, he stopped for a brief moment and I took my chance I created a fire ball and pushed him back I could smell blood, my nose, ear and head were bleeding, my stomach turned in uncomfortable ways making me more dizzy and sick, but I had to push past that or Chris was going to win, but when I look up he was coming at me, before I could do anything a rust set wolf, and a chocolate colour wolf were on him, being thrown back by his invisible rope and electricity, I was on the ground now I couldn't concentrate but I had to, my wolves were putting them selves in danger, I used what little focus I had and use the earth to cover his feet and lower legs so that he couldn't move once I did that I used the earth again to shoot up and cover his arms hoping that he needed them to use his powers. I could tell Chris hadn't expected this and since he was unprepared he soon lost, his screams filled the air along with the growls of the two wolves, who I new were Jake and Quil and I had to look away as he lost his life it was also then that I lost consciousness.

**Ok please review, this is my first one ever so just be nice thank you..should I keep going, I might anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Flash Back.

Jacob's POV

_"Hey Jake wait up man! Your going to fast" _I heard Quil say in his mind, as I saw through his eyes to see my hind legs disappear behind some ferns that I had just ran through.

_"Why don't you run faster? That could help"_

_"Gaa that's unfair, Its just Bella that's coming" _I let out a growl, and ground to a stop to stear him down _"What did you say?"_

He nearly hit into me, but manage to control his movement _"Oh come on Jake I was only joking" _I could see in his mind that he was, man I needed to stop over reacting its starting to get out of hand, but there had been a vampire in the area so close to her, I need to make sure that shes OK, Shes always managing to get into trouble and getting to know the wrong things, like that dirty blood sucker that broke her heart, damn him for that, Its not like I can talk I'm a werewolf for crying out loud but I'm more human then he ever was.

_"Ahh Jake man were all better then the leech, anyway we better get going Bella's probably_ _already at your place just waiting for you to tell her about our new leech friend" _Quil said as he pushed his shoulder to mine.

And that's when we heard a ear piercing scream coming from the road a little way off from us at that moment both Quil and I froze, tense and ready _"Vampire, lets go!"_we both thought at the same moment and we shot off in the direction of the screams that hadn't stopped yet, as we raced through the trees a new presence entered our minds, it was Sam _"What are you two doing"_ it took him two seconds to read and understand what was going through our minds and where we were headed.

_"Jake, Quil don't you two do anything rash, I'm on my way"_ We were getting closer and the screaming had just stopped, I was praying it wasn't Bella that she was safe at my place_ "Sam someone is getting hurt we_ _have to help"_and that's when we broke through the last of the trees.

It was Bella lying on the ground gasping for air she had blood all over her, and there was fire all over the ground _"What the?"_I heard Quil say, I didn't have time to answer because Bella wasn't alone there was a dark hair man that was getting up _"vampire"_we both thought so we charged.

_"No Jake, Quil wait" S_am shouted but it was to late we were on him.

He looked at us and some how we were both thrown back by some invisible force and then before we knew it electricity was running through us, the pain was intensified because I was also shearing the pain that Quil felt, Even Sam though awhile away also felt the pain of it.

Just then the pain stopped and we lurched again but as I did this I saw Bella move and as she moved so did the earth, which I saw from Quil's eyes had covered the mans legs and arms, I didn't have time to react, we tore him apart and realized that he was no vampire, but we did know he wasn't normal and had just inflected that pain on us and I would bet my left paw was the reason Bella was screaming.

_"Jake change and drive her to the hostpital,Quil get rid of the body and meet up at the hospital, I'll bring the others"_

We did as we were told and I was off driving her as fast as her truck could handle to the hospital, I could hear the howl of my pack as they got the news, she wasn't moving much and I was starting to get worried

"Bella can you hear me, Bella, Bella"

She stirred a little but not enough to wake "Your going to be fine Bella. I'm nearly at the hospital now" I hoped she could hear me and at that moment the hospital came into view.

Bella's POV

"Bella can you hear me, Bella, Bella" I heard a voice call to me, I tried to answer but I couldn't, I was to weak and lost to form any movement or words, My body was trying to protect me from the truth that the others were coming to get me again, but it wasn't working and I was sucked into a flash back of before my time in forks.

**_flash Back (A year before Bella's move)_**

_"Bella don't do this your a good person" Renee was sobbing at me, but I didn't care because I didn't have to anymore that was the beauty of becoming one of them (the others)  
I turned to leave, Jason and the others, who were waiting for me they had already told me what I needed to do... "Bella you see that building there" Jason asked me "Yes, and what about it" I was getting bored, I wished he would get to the point already._

_"Well concentrate on it and you would realize the building is full of Charmed ones, now we would go in and take care of it but seeing as your new we thought you would like to deal with it yourself" I stearted in disbelief I was only new, really new "Are you sure Jason, I would love to" I stepped fordward I knew what I wanted to do and this brought a smile to my face, oh how I love fire "Lily put a force field around the building so that when people go past they can't see whats going on' she nodded and did what she was told, and that's when I took a lighter out and my pocket and flipped it on, from the flame I made it grow that was all I needed, in the next seconds I was pushing the flame towards the building making the fire grow, the entire building was on fire with in seconds, screams could be heard but I ignored them and continued controlling the flames, until the building was gone._

_The next three months worked this way I did most the work using my power over the elements, they found where the Charmed ones were and I would take care of them, my powers grew and changed._

_The old Bella in me that was locked away, was trying her best to get free but I was to strong, It wasn't until I was made to kill my friend Chelsea that I was over powered by my good side. Chelsea wasn't even part of the war that raged between my kind, she was a good person it made me wonder how many innocent people I had harmed or even killed, that's when it hit me, had they been lying about who was in the buildings? It was too rare for that many charmed ones to be in these buildings, the evil left me releasing my good side._

_I was sick with myself at what I had done and become, people told me that it wasn't really me that had done that but I knew it was an attempt to make me feel better.A few months later I moved, my other half never left me I just learn't to keep her locked away._

_**End flash back**_

I woke with a start to find Jacob and the others standing around the bed I was lying in.

"Where-where am I" I manage to crock out, my mouth was dry "Bella your in the Hospital, Quil and I saved you from that guy, please you have to tell us whats going on" I could see confusion, worry and pleading in his eyes and then I understood he would have seen that I moved the earth.

It was time I told them who I really was, Charlie wouldn't be happy with this I'm not meant to tell this secret, but they had seen, so I've really no choice and I was going to ask them for help anyway, I think.

"OK, just don't freak out'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The truth about me

I took a deep breath to steady myself and looked into each of the boys eyes, they were all there standing tall, waiting. Jake, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul even Billy was there, each had the same look of worry and confusion.

"First off you can't tell Charlie because I'm not meant to tell anyone this and it would kill him to know that there after me again and it also puts you in great danger to know this secret."

They all nodded and then Embry asked "who is coming Bella?"

"OK, so have you ever heard of witches?" I needed to get the basics out of the way before I could begin.

They all nodded again and raised there eye brows (it's really creepy when they do the same facials) "You mean the hocus pocus I'm going to put a spell on you ones? Of course we have Bella but there not real" Jared stated and they all laughed but it seemed that Billy was the only one who took it seriously and when I looked at him he just nodded and I could tell that some how he already new he just didn't know that I was one, along with Charlie and Renee.

"Your not meant to be real either Jared, so don't be so quick to judge" I snapped, of all the things to say, he's a werewolf like most of them, I would have thought they would believe in most things these days.

"Anyway, yes witches do exist, and no not hocus pocus ones, people got that part wrong, there more dangerous then that, they work with the elements, you get many different powers like time travelers' and body snatchers there the powers you get most of, powers are limited to different people and there strengths, your powers are special no two people have the same power just different degrees of a power but then there are people selected to have the same kind of power anything you can think of there will no doubt be someone with that power, most only have two powers it's rare to get someone with three, but then you have me and so far I have five, we are known as charmed ones" I said while stearing at my hands, the room was quite. It remained that way until Billy spoke up.

"Bella are you saying that you're a witch"

I only nodded to unsure weather to speak.

"Well that explains a lot about your attraction to mystical things" Paul joked and broke the tension in the air. Sadly I was going to be the one to ruin that.

"But there's more then that, I guess I should explain then. Charmed ones have existed for hundreds of years, you would hear stories of people killing witches at the stake, they never really got any of them though they only ever killed there friends. But just as werewolves have there enemies, so do we, there known as the others. To break it down its really own kind gone bad, really bad, drawn to the dark side through their own misfortunes or trying to escape there pain, something horrible that makes it easy for the seekers to be turn them to their side seekers are the others that go out and find charmed ones that are going through hard times and try to convince them to turn because they can make the pain go away. Then a war was started as the others wanted more power, over the years both sides numbers have plummeted, its rare to come across either kind, Charlie, Renee and I are one of the last existing families where we are all charmed ones, they both stopped using their powers when we went into hiding so as to avoid the war."

I took another breath to steady myself; I've never had to explain this to anyone before. I needed to make sure they were still listening and when I looked at there faces it was easy to see there shock, but they never spoke they just continued to stear and wait for me. I decided to carry on before I lost my nerve.

"About a year before I moved here I was unfortunate enough to have joined the others, they used me to do things I regret. When you become one of them it's like a sheet is put over your eyes and your shoved into a corner of your own body, you can see and hear what's going on but you can't stop yourself, it's horrible." I paused as a shiver ran down my spine.

"wha. .. What was it you did" Quil quietly asked me, I only looked at him and said " Things that I will never speak of it's too hard to think of, But I will say I was involved with the burning buildings of Seattle" I looked away as I felt sick at what I had done.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella"

"Don't worry, your just curious"

That's when Jake finally piped up "So hang on you're a witch and so is your family, these a war amongst your kind, and that guy that attacked you was…." I cut him off and finished his sentence.

" That was Chris, he was one of them, a seeker for the others, and he was sent to get me one way or another to join them again I've tried very hard not to use my powers so that they couldn't find me but I must have let my powers slip they must have had someone on the look out for charmed ones and found me. Thank you for your help, so don't worry, you killed a monster, and he would have killed you and many others to get his job done. But I fear it's not over, like he said to me, others would come if he failed. They must be gathering forces for another attack" Everyone gasped as they finally understood what had and is happening.

I called Charlie to let him know that I was in hospital again, he laughed at my misfortune and was going to come down but I told him not to bother because I was going to go down to Emily's house for the night. He reluctantly agreed but only after I assured him that I was fine.

Jacob was going to come to Emily's as well to keep me company and to make sure I was ok while the pack went on patrol. It was a quite ride, I was lost in thought of what I had told them. Maybe they all think I'm crazy, well I have no time to dwell on that anymore, I'm pretty sure I past crazy long ago when I meet… I stopped myself there before the pain hit me and asked a question to get my mind off things.

"Jake, Charlie said you wanted to talk to me, what did you want to tell me?" I wasn't really paying attention but when he didn't answer I looked over at him to find he had his eyes locked on the road, while different emotions crossed over his face pain, fear, anger. I didn't know why he looked like that, but then his hands were starting to shake too.

"Wow Jake, its ok, what's wrong? You've got to calm down, before you shake my truck apart" I tried my hand at a joke that wasn't as funny as I had hoped. But slowly he stopped shaking and his face was calm.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Its ok, but what's wrong?" he took hold of my hand and looked at my face for a few seconds before looking at the road again.

He let out a gust of air before talking

"OK, now it's your turn not to freak out, but I wanted to talk to you and make sure that you were ok because while me and Quil were on patrol we found a vampire trying to get through our borders, but they kept dodging us and they were near were you lived, and I new it would only be your luck that the vampire happened to also like your blood or be thirsty and you happen to be the snack near by, but instead you get attacked by someone else" he said with a weak smile.

There was a vampire near me I can't believe it "Do you know who it was?"

"Nope, who ever it was did have fiery red hair, kind of wild looking, it was a female too"

I froze. Jake felt this and turned his head to look at me "Bella don't worry, as soon as they got a whiff of us they ran off and we will get them if they come back" I only shook my head, I can't believe it I'm never going to win, it was Victoria 'a fiery red head' was all I needed to know, was I ever going to be safe, I decided not to say anything to Jake, after what I told him already I didn't want him worrying more.

"Sorry it's just I didn't expect you to say that, when you said you wanted to talk I didn't imagine you would say that" I let out a weak laugh and he just smiled, he was back to his normal self and didn't suspect anything, I hope.

We pulled into Emily's house a few minutes later and when I had entered the house I asked if I could go to be, Jake followed me and sat at the end of the bed.

"Bells, you know how you said you had powers, well I was wondering what were they?"

I smiled at him and said "I'll show you; so far I have five different powers"

I levitated everything in the room scaring Jacob when he started floating; I just laughed and put him down. I then opened the window and created a mini twister with air I stopped that and pulled the water from the air around us and created a little wolf, which I then froze and gave to him, he now had a huge grin on his face; it was so great to see.

"Come by the window Jake" he did as I asked and I pushed the earth up making steps into the air, I pushed them back down again before using the last element. I pulled a spark from the light that was on and from that I grew the fire bending and twisting it in different directions around the room then created it into a rose in my hand, closing it I slowly opened my hand again to show that the flame had gone away.

"As you can see I can control the four elements and levitate things, that's about it so far. So um…what do you think" I smiled a little, hopefully showing that I wasn't nervous at showing him what I could do, it had been awhile since I used my powers and I had never shown someone that wasn't already a charmed one, Jake just let out a howl of laughter.

"Bells that...was...so...cool" he said between fits, I don't know what was so funny, but at least he didn't run away in terror "Umm Jake what's so funny?"

"Your face, I mean not like that but you should see your face right now" I had no idea what he was on about, but obviously my attempt at hiding my nerves didn't work so I laughed too.

"Bella one last thing, can you do the whole float thing again, it was cool."

I smiled at him and did what he asked. At least now I knew they didn't think I was crazy or feared me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Snap decisions.

Alice's POV

It's been months since Edward left Bella and us.

The entire family was sad at the loss of our two family members.

Esme was sadden that she had lost her son Edward and Bella a daughter to her in many ways, Carlisle was always trying to make her feel better but his pain was just as clear at the loss.

Emmett wasn't his booming self anymore he missed his private jokes that he would share with Edward in his mind and he also missed the clumsy human Bella that would blush at anything.

Rose was only missing Edward, she was also mad at him for being selfish and leaving the family, mind you she can't talk she is pretty shellfish in her own right.

I had lost my brother Edward and our mind conversations I also had lost Bella my newest sister that had a future with us and a very bad fashion style, but that changed as soon as Edward had decided to leave her.

And then there was Jasper who felt the worst aside from Edward. He saw this whole mess as his fault for trying to kill Bella at her birthday party that fateful night, but Edward had told him not to worry he didn't hate Jasper he only saw it as a wake up call for how much danger Bella was in when she was with him, but of course Jasper still feels bad.

We were with Tanya's family for a break. Most the family was out hunting, it was just Rose and Esme that were with me.

"Alice do you see him coming yet?" Esme asked me quietly again, every now and then she would ask, hoping that her first and youngest son would return.

"No not yet, I'm sorry Esme, he's still staying away" she only nodded her head.

I wish I could do more, but I knew I couldn't, Edward would return when he was ready, that's if he was ever going to be ready, and I wasn't aloud to check up or even go near Bella. Edward had band me from doing so before he left.

Two more months pass and things haven't improved much, were back in Alaska our new home since Forks and Edward has not returned although he has gotten in contact to let Esme and Carlisle know that he is fine (well as fine as he is going to be) they tried to convince him to come home but he wouldn't budge he only promised that he would try and keep in contact with us from time to time.

I had come back early from hunting, Jasper had come with me, we were rarely apart since the move, brought even more closer due to family loss it was nice, but he was always tying to make me feel better well make every one fell better, it must be hell for him not only living in gilt of thinking your the one that caused this but also feeling the pain that radiates from the emotions of the family, I can't imagine what he feels, so I do my best to show my love, I hate to see him suffer, but he feels all emotion so I know that I can't hide it all to my disappointment.

Its here sitting on the couch, back from a hunt early that I have to different visions of two people I haven't seen in months, that none of us have seen in months.

Vision One

_"I can't do this anymore, I've got to see her" It was Edward; he was standing in the dark somewhere, all alone. I can only see a window that's broken its then that he turns and jumps out this window._

_The vision quickly fades and before I know it I'm thrown into another vision..._

_Vision Two_

_It's fuzzy at first but then I see Bella she's in a court yard somewhere I don't know where. She's on her knees, we were there too standing under the shade out of the sun near her, but for some reason this vision is fuzzy and holds blank white patches through out it "NO please leave them alone, don't make me hurt them" she was holding her head in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks, a pained looked on her face, the same look we all had, the vision went blank again and ended._

End of Visions

Jasper was holding me, worry oh his face "Alice dear, are you ok? What did you see?" I shook my head; unable to answer his questions yet as the images were going through my head again; I was taking a deep unneeded breaths to control myself. That's when I realized the whole family was back and circled around me, hopeful expressions on there faces, only Jasper knowing the shock I felt.

Esme spoke then "Alice are you fine, did you see Edward?" I nodded "Yes, he is coming back, he wants to see Bella"

"Yes!" Emmett shouted, joy clearly written on his face. The whole family's mood lifted at this news and they were celebrating, which they had every right to do.

"But I had another vision" instantly they were quiet apart from Emmett who was still overjoyed.

"This one was of Bella, and yes I know I'm not meant to look for her but it still happens, anyway I could tell it's not happening yet, because we were all there, it was some court yard, I don't know where, but it was hard to see there were white blank parts that were a bit fuzzy like they were being blocked from me or something. But from what I could see Bella was kneeing in this court yard she was in pain saying 'no please leave them alone, don't make me hurt them' and that's when it ended" I closed my eyes trying hard to see around the blank spaces, but I got nothing. This has never happened before and it's very unnerving.

Jasper was rubbing my back and I felt calm fall over me suddenly, I looked at my love and let him feel my thinks, he gave me a small smile before asking "What could these blank spaces mean?" I could only shake my head again "I don't know" I whispered, everyone was quiet for a time.

"How long before he returns Alice?" I look through the future to see Edward again and a night passes before I see our house and Esme running to him. "He will be here in a day Carlisle, we should also pack, I'm going to tell him about Bella then we're going to go and help her, maybe the answers to my blank patches lie with her"

My family all smiled and nodded at me. Knowing that Edward is returning and that we will see Bella again gives us our old selves back. I'm broken from my thinking by Emmett's booming voice "Bella never disappoints, looks like more fights are to come" he smiled and walked off with Rose, I'm sure she lost interest when I said I had a vision of Bella.

Edward's POV

It's been five months since I've seen my beautiful Bella, since I left her for her own safety. Yet everywhere I look I see her, even when I close my eyes there she is looking right back at me with love and care right before it turns to pain, pain for what I said to her when I left, this makes me miss her all the more, I wish to make the pain go away but I know that I can't or that I shouldn't. Why did I leave her, I already new the answer, so she could live a normal human life with out me so that she could be safe and not lost in the world of mine that should not even exist in its own right.

I haven't been able to see my family, I know I'm putting them through so much pain, but I'm sure it would be worse if I were there, so instead I'm alone trying to track Victoria which has failed, I'm not very good at this and lost her awhile back.

Now I stand in this abandoned warehouse in the dark (that really isn't dark, I can see fine, just as if it were daylight) a broken wreck of what I use to be when I was with her. I find myself yet again drawn to thinking of my love, my Bella, my unbeaten heat aches for her warm touch the blush of her cheeks and the beat of her heart that warms even my cold skin. I know that I shouldn't but I need to see her again, I have to, even if she doesn't see me, I need to know if she is fine then if she is I can go on knowing that I did the right thing for her, as long as she is happy. That's when I make my snap decision.

"I can't do this anymore, I have to see her again" and with that I turned and jumped out the window. I don't bother looking at signs to see where I am, I just know where I'm going which is fine with me.

I new that Alice would see me coming so I know that I will have to see them, it was going to be a long trip but because I knew that I would see Bella again it didn't bother me. I ran as far and fast as I needed before deciding and knowing that it would be faster if I went by plane, so I caught the first flight to Alaska.

I'm nearing the house, it was hiding in the forest covered with a thick blank of snow. The house was three stories high and big class windows dominated over most of the walls the house it's self was a very light brown, like our house in forks it has a very huge clearing for us to run in, I could see most of the family inside the living room by the windows I could also hear them loud and clear through there minds, the loudest and most thankful being my father Carlisle _"Thank you son for returning, it means a lot"_ I could never disappoint my father and for that I was truly grateful for him and my family. Esme had run from the house to greet me with a huge hug and a stern look on her face, but her thoughts gave her away "Please don't leave again like that or I will be forced to get you" she smiled, I did miss her a terrible amount she was my mother in so many ways and how did I repay her, by leaving, I hugged her even tighter even though I knew that wouldn't make up for my absence "I've missed you mum, I'm sorry for leaving but it was for the best" or so I had thought "Oh Edward, son, that's ok I understand it's so good to have you back" she couldn't help but give me some kisses.

We ran to the house together but before I was all the way there Emmett tackled me "welcome back loser" he laughed as I jumped onto his back, he thought "_It's been hell with out you"_ he showed me how its been around here with them and I felt even worse "Sorry" was all I could manage at this time.

It was a warm greeting from everyone, I could see they hadn't been this happy in sometime, Even Rose really had been missing me for unselfish reasons mostly, though I could she that she thought me the selfish one for leaving and blamed me for the family's behavior but then again I could hear that she also missed her reflection, it was good to see her to see them, Alice was the only one to remain inside.

Jasper was happy, but I could read that he still felt guilty and was hesitant in what he should do. I didn't blame him at all I mean sure he tried to kill Bella but that just showed me how much danger she was in with us, I sent him feelings of understanding, love and anything else I could, he finally smiled and I raced him into the house go find my favorite sister.

"Edward! I've missed you so much" Alice my pixie of a sister said as she gave me a hug, after of course jumping up and down a few times as she does, I didn't realize how much I had missed my vampire family and how much I had missed each of there different personalities. I had messed up big time and thought distance was the key to helping but it wasn't and I now knew that. I was already feeling better just being with my family but it wasn't enough to make me forget Bella that was the only missing piece here.

"So you're going to see Bella" Emmett's booming voice announced and broke my train of thoughts, I just nodded, then freaky enough they all thought at the same time _"Well were coming with you"_ this wasn't part of the plan but I also knew they would say that or more think that.

"You can't come, not even I should go" I said as I let go of Alice "too bad your going to need us, and now that we got you back were not letting you go that easy" was all she said as I looked in her eyes and she showed me the vision that she had, had of Bella.

My unbeaten heat sank as pain hit me when I saw my love crying and clearly in pain herself then anger hit me as I realized someone was going to hurt her.

"When will this happen Alice?"

"I don't know when, it's to hard to tell, but you can see it's when we're with her, so it shouldn't be that long, but long enough so that we can help her"

"Right then, we better get going in that case" I said to the room, everyone nodded and ran in different directions to get ready.

Alice had another vision and I saw it happen as she saw it, it was of us seeing Bella and how much shock she will be in "Don't worry Edward things will work out"

"Thanks Alice" was all I whispered as I looked out onto the field of snow, I hoped she was right but no matter what I was going to do right by Bella.

Hold on Bella love, I'm coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing SM owns all... (Sorry if there are mistakes in this :)**

Chapter five: The planted seed

Bella's POV

"Ahh... this is so frustrating" I yelled at my math book, I looked at the clock and let out a long sigh I had been stearing at the same calculus question for over an hour and still I couldn't get the answer, at some point I started hoping that the answer would materialize on the page but I gave up on that hope half an hour ago. I felt a tingle in my hands as I edged to burn the book both my body and mind wanted me to do this, they were in agreement with this notion but then again I need the book and burning it would result in nothing besides me having to spend money on another book that would no doubt get me mad at that one to.

"Stupid book" I shut it and threw it across the room where it landed at the head of my bed with a thud.

I decided to go down stairs and get me a snack. It was only 2.30 and since my plains at doing my math homework had gone down the drains I needed to occupy my time with something. Charlie had gone out fishing again, with the amount of time he spends fishing I was starting to wonder why he just didn't marry the damn fish, but then again I do enjoy when he isn't here, that's when I'm free and able to mope around, I don't have to acted happy as if everything is alright, not when I have to worry about Victoria, the others and also my late night visitor and the voices I've been hearing.

As I sat at the table with my granola bar and a packet of chips I got to thinking about the past month. I still hadn't told the pack about Victoria but I was thinking that I should and soon, she had been trying to get through the packs boundaries but had failed so far, the pack thought that if they could figure out what she was after it would make it easier for them and they were probably right about that, it was only a matter of time before she got though them and got to me. I sighed again it was about the only thing I could do, Jacob was with the pack apparently Victoria was having another go at testing there boundaries and the whole pack was needed, he wouldn't go at first afraid that I would come to some sort of harm while he was gone but after awhile I had convinced him that I would be safe and only doing homework so he had left telling me that he would be back up after things were done and tell me all that had happened, which is how I ended up being at home all alone. Our friendships has really grown over the past months, I'm able to open up to him with everything and with out me ever saying anything he knows not to talk about_ them _which is nice, he has also taken to holding my hand when he feels like it, at times I can tell he wants more but he knows that I'm not ready and never pushes me on it I'm to afraid to tell him that I might not ever be ready because I couldn't bear to lose his friendship I don't know what I would do if he left too, I just know I would be worse off if he did.

As I was putting my rubbish in the bin I looked outside and for once it wasn't raining, a very rare thing in Forks, but it also wasn't all sun shine either how ever it was good enough for me to feel the need for fresh air and a walk. I locked the door and went where my feet lead me which just happened to be the forest, yes I know not the best place to go considering everything that's going on but again this is Forks and there's not that many places to go and I would be no good company for anyone. As I walked deeper into the depths of the green forest my mind again started to wonder to thoughts of the others and I was no longer paying attention to were I was going.

It's been a very long month since Chris (the seeker) found and tried to take me, that's also how long its been since I told the pack who or more of what I was, every now and then over the past month they had gotten me to do some weird things with my powers like showing them off because they think its so cool, I also found how much I enjoyed using my powers when I'm in control so I don't mind doing what they ask. I still haven't told Charlie I don't want to worry him or Renee because as soon as I tell him he's going to go straight to her and they would both flip out and try to help which means they could get hurt and I can't handle losing them too.

As I stumble through the forest tripping numerous times, resulting in dirty hands and knees covered with cuts, my brow knotted in frustration as I thought back to what Chris had said "others will come" how many times had I gone over that in my mind wondering how or when it was going to happen, I've lost so much sleep over all this as well as worrying Jake and the others with my distance when I'm thinking about _the others._

And then about a week after the attack I had a very unwelcome visitor in my room that started all the voices I've been hearing.

_Three weeks ago..._

"Bella, Bella...BELLA" the voice had started off so quiet and sweetly that I barely heard it until it yelled my name.

I started with a terrible fright thinking the voice was from my dream it had felt so real there was also something so familiar about the voice but I just couldn't connect it to where I had heard it.

"Hello Bella your a hard girl to wake" my heart stopped the voice wasn't from my dream at all it was very real and here. I was about to scream but stopped myself in time, thinking of Charlie and if I alerted him he could get hurt and what ever was going to happen I couldn't let him get hurt so I have to remain as quiet as possible.

I was sitting up straight by now, the covers pulled up over me covering the boxers and singlet that I was wearing, the heating had been turned up and my sweats were in the wash, even if I was terrified I still had my dignity.

That's when I fully realized that I wasn't alone; there was someone in the shadows of my room. My heart restarted as I thought that it could be _him_ but as I thought this through it slowly sunk in that he would never come back the pain from knowing that brought me back and threatened to over power me but was soon taken over by fear for the fact that someone I didn't know was here.

I needed to see right away. I was too frozen, unable to move or seek and that's when my magic took over, flowing from deep with in me to my hands were it started to tingle so I let the power go and my hands caught fire, creating light in my room, but where the person stood it remained black. That's when I felt the power coming off the intruder and I realized they were keeping them self hidden from me.

"Nice to see your using your powers again" It was a males voice and still very familiar to me, I was to full of fear to figure out where I had heard it before.

"Now don't leave me having a one sided conversation I know your capable of talking" I could tell he was smirking at me.

"Who-whose there" I stuttered on the words.

"Aw well I don't think you need to worry about that just yet. Just know that I'm here to help" I could only see his eyes now, they were a piercing grey I could tell they were covering brown eyes that I'm sure I knew, I also knew that he was the very opposite of help I can't remember a time _the others_ ever helped.

"Yeah I'm sure you want to help because the others are well known for helping now get the hell out before I make you" I tried to put as much venom in my voice as I was slowly gaining use of it, just knowing what he was made my skin crawl. I wasn't going to be one of them again. He just chuckled at me.

"Don't be so rash! I am here to help I can make the pain you feel go away, we can make it go away"

I just glared at him "I have no idea what you're talking about" I was giving in to what he was saying that easier, he couldn't possibly no anything

"Oh come on don't make me say it, it wouldn't be very nice" from his eyes I could tell he was smiling. I didn't say anything I didn't even move.

He said the next thing as if this whole event bored him "Very well then I did warn you. Edward left you, along with the Cullen's and now your heart is broken all over this guy. What are you surprised that I know this? Please give me some credit I did do my homework before coming here, anyway now your in a world of pain because your love didn't really love you and left"

My breath caught in my throat as his words hit me and tore through the barriers I had in place to keep the pain away; my heart gave a painful beat as it broke away from me falling to pieces my vision blurred as tears took over. It wasn't so much that he knew about what had happened it was more that he had said his name, the name I had forbidden my self to ever think or hear again this one name cause a chain reaction of pain, and he was right it hurts to admit it to myself but Ed-Edward didn't love me anymore he was gone never to be with me again and the fact of this broke me, had me over the edge I no longer cared that there was a real threat in my room this pain was all that flowed though me and my powers were reacting to my emotional change, the fire burning from my hands was growing then shrinking while my whole room started to ice over, my powers were connected to my emotions making it harder to control when I wasn't in check with myself. The whole time this happened the man or boy stayed in the shadow watching what his words had coursed in me.

"You need to get your powers under control because your not only going to freeze me but your going to freeze Charlie too" But I wasn't listening he sounded a bit angry but I was just trying to make the pain go away and when I looked up I realized I wasn't in my room anymore I was in the forest, instead of my room now iced over it was the forest floor.

"I had to move us or Charlie and everyone on the block would have noticed something and were not ready to take you on bored that way we want to remain unnoticed by the charmed ones. Now I didn't want to have to do that to you, but you know that if you joined us you wouldn't have to feel that pain anymore you would have no boundaries no limits, you can do what you want, you just need to help get rid of the charmed ones" He was behind me now still cloaking himself in his own shadows, he could teleport too that's how we got outside, I could see his hot breath hit the cool air around me. The pain was still rolling through me but what he was saying was true and I new it, I had been there before the freedom from being an other was amazing I know its wrong but who would even care, the one person I love was gone and wanted nothing with me.

"I'm not going to force your hand that hasn't worked in the past so for now its up to you, and you know that what I say is true, honestly what's holding you back we wont ever leave you" his hand was only my shoulder I turned my head in the general direction of his voice to look at him.

"Come with me, just take my hand"

My hand was shaking as I started to lift it towards his hand and the fire that consumed me died out. _What do you think you are doing, don't you dear take that hand Bella, your better then that I thought you were stronger then this_. My entire body froze as I heard Edward speak to me, great I've gone crazy now, just what I need._ You haven't gone crazy yet but if you take that hand your going to let so many people down_, but the only person I cared for was you and your gone now I don't want this pain anymore I have nothing with out you._ Come on Bella don't give me that you're a strong girl, you have Charlie and Jacob think what this would do to them and Renee._ I know your right but what's the point anymore.

"Is something wrong" I got a fright when I heard the shadow talk I had forgot he was even behind me anymore I stared at his eyes thinking over what Edward had said and he was right for the most part but Charlie, Jake and Renee would be alright in the end. My hand started moving again, Edwards beautiful voice come back again so clear and strong like he was right there _Don't you dear Bella fight god damn it don't give up so easy, can't you see its a lie that he is lying to you, remember you could hurt so many innocent people like you did the last time you went to there side, please for me and everyone fight_ he voice was filled with so much pain I couldn't stand it.

"Take my hand" I was brought back from my head conversation to find that his hand was now moving towards mine _fight back, he just caused you that pain before you would have been fine if he hadn't said anything._ Edward was right this man had just caused me a great deal of pain that was still aching and I would also be letting everyone down if I did this, I'm not doing this.

"No, I'm not going, I'm not letting anymore people down" I pulled my hand back bringing the fire back to it and stood up away from the shadow.

"Wrong choice" from out of the shadows came vines, this guy had more then one power, they must really need me this put me off a bit but I brought my hands up in time to create a fire barrier in front of me from the ground up melting all the ice around us, It went black as he spread his shadow around us I couldn't see past my fire the shadows were to powerful. With the fire barrier still around me I bent to the ground and place a palm to the earth and straight away I could feel were he was standing to my left I shot the earth up at were he was repeated times and heard him curse, for a few seconds I couldn't feel him anymore and then I felt that he had moved to behind me before he made a move I brought up water and froze it sending icicles that were dangerously sharp in his direction I heard him curse again I bought the icicles back to see blood on them I quickly melted them before the blood made me sick, I noticed that the darkness was fading.

"You may have over come the urge this time Izzy but the seed has been planted and I'll be back" I stared at him in shock at what he had called me and before he disappeared I saw that he had a stock of brown hair on his head, then the darkness reseeded and I was left alone in the forest.

I fell to the ground crying, the pain of everything taking over me again but I was more in control, the fire was out and my powers were under control I pushed all the pain of the Cullen's aside for the time being I would deal with that later, I had to go over everything that had just happened, the only person ever to call me Izzy was meant to be dead so it couldn't be him could it I wasn't even able to think about him either, it was to hard, could it have been him? could I have just attacked and hurt my own brother, no I couldn't have he is dead and he would never become an other, would he? No I wouldn't think that man to be my brother until I saw him properly. I was stick in a shell for so long I didn't know how much time had past with me thinking about my newest attack and the voice of _him_, it was all over whelming and I couldn't handle it, I was falling apart.

I heard rustling in the bush near me and I was alert at once on my feet stumbling a bit on my way up I brought the flames back so I could see and it was only Jake I nearly jumped with joy that it was only him.

"OMG Bella, Jared was right what are you doing out here, you must be freezing" He was walking towards me and looked so worried, before he got to me I stopped the flames and fell into him shaking and crying, he was so warm I hadn't realized how cold I was.

"Shh Bells its OK, you got to tell me what happened" I spoke into his chest as I explained what happened leaving out the voice in my head and the fact I thought the attacker was my brother no one new I had one and they didn't need to know until I was sure.

"Holy crap Bella, I'm so sorry I should have been watching"

"Its OK Jake, you can't always be here"

"Well don't you worry anymore, come on I'll take you home" he picked me up bridal style and ran me home taking me in through my window so that Charlie didn't wake and I soon was tucked in bed with Jake watching over me to make sure I didn't get anymore visitors that night.

_Present day_

He's been watching out for me ever since to make sure I was OK, I hate him hanging around outside when he could be home sleeping and when he's not watching me he's out on patrol, I feel so bad but he wont listen to me.

His attempts were wasted though because even with him watching they were still getting to me, it was only voices egging me on to join them and telling me no one cares, for most the time I ignore them but its hard to after awhile and it makes me want to give in again.

I was sitting on a tree stump under the shelter of the tree, Forks weather had kicked in and it was raining, I could have easily kept the water off me with my powers but I wasn't in the mood. I was about to head back home when I heard twigs breaking.

"Hello again Izzy, you have some very protective friends always watching you. Lucky we have Victoria working for us and is distracting them, seems she wants to get you as well, you did always no how to get yourself in trouble"

I gasped as I saw the boy walking towards me, he had the same pale skin as me with brown hair and eyes that were covered over with the gray mist of the others, he was just taller then me and slim, our features were very much the same.

"Kyle it can't be, is that you? wh-why are you not dead" I whispered the words at him and stared

"Good to see you to sis" he was laughing I hadn't heard that laugh in so long I ached to hug him but his eyes kept me away.

"Well I would have been dead after the accident if it hadn't been for Aroha she saved me and after a while convinced me to join them so I did" I shook my head I couldn't believe it.

"Oh by the way your pretty good with your powers you got me real bad' He lifted the side of his shirt to show me a scar of were I had got him.

"I'm sorry Kyle I-I didn't know and when you were in the accident I'm sorry I didn't help then either, but you got to come back Charlie and Renee-" I was cut off

"Are the reason I'm like this, they'll get what's coming to them but you little sis are to come with me"

"What did they do? And I can't I shouldn't be part of the fight and I can't be evil again I just can't" I had tears in me eyes my brother was here and I couldn't be happy or even have him stay

"They did everything but you needn't worry about that you should just listen to what the voices tell you Izzy there right, I hate to see you in pain and I do want to make it go away, you do believe that don't you?"

"I don't know, you can't really be my brother, your one of them."

"Don't be harsh now" his words were sharp and stung me, when he next spoke he was calmer

"I am your brother whether you like it or not and you should come with me now the seed has already been planted"

"What does that mean'

"It means that because you wont come with us now we've had to grow the evil from with in you from a seed so you have already lost but don't worry I wont let anyone hurt you" he was smiling kindly now just like he always did when we were kids and I was upset

"No...I will fight this with everything I have then I will save you"

"You can't win you will find your self believing what the voices say, and you can't save me there is nothing to save me from, so you should come with me now to make it easier on yourself"

I stepped back shaking my head.

"Hmm not ready yet are we, don't force me to take you I don't want to have to do that"

I kept going back, I wanted to save my brother but I didn't want to hurt him either not now that I new who he was. He could control nature and I could see the plants start to come out at

"Please Kyle your my brother don't do this to me, I don't want to hurt you" he remained silent but the plants kept coming, I killed them off by freezing them and then I brought my hand up and pulled my brother up off the ground levitating him, he threw his head back and laughed

"Your going to have to do better then that"

"Like I said I don't want to hurt you"

"Bella.....Bella are you out here?" NO it was Jake he was back and running over to me

"Bells there you are, what are you do-" he cut off when he saw Kyle, he started to shake so I let go of Kyle and he disappeared then I heard in my head _I'll be back Izzy..._

"Jake calm down look I'm fine and that guy is gone"

"Who was that?" he said though clinched teeth

"It was no one Jake" he saw though my lie like I knew he would.

"Bella, who was that guy?"

"Ok don't freak but that was Kyle he was an other bu-" he cut me off

"WHAT and you let him go no wait you were out here ALONE what the hell Bella" he was pissed off at me but he wasn't shaking as much anymore.

"Let me finish this is hard enough as it, I couldn't hurt him because-"

"There's a reason, these guys want to take you away Bells there can't be rea-"

Now I was mad, he wasn't letting me finished so I kind of yelled what I said at him "God damn it Jake he's my brother and that's a good enough reason for me"

I had stormed off by now but he soon caught up "Wait hang on you have a brother since when" he gaped my hand and turned me around

"Since I was born ok, his my twin, when I told you I had became an other it was because of Kyle, there was an accident it was a car crash and I thought he was dead, we all did I was such a wreck, he was my brother we were so close, he was always there for me and then when he needed me I couldn't save him but he didn't die and now he's one of them and I have to save him I love him" I was crying again and Jake was speechless.

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"No one knows I don't talk about it"

"You have good reason not to, I still can't talk about my mum" When he mentioned his mum he looked so torn himself so I hugged him, we stood like this for awhile getting wet. I used my powers to draw the water off us.

"Come on your coming to La Push with me"

"Ok but what happened with Victoria" I should tell him about Victoria, but its not the right time so I'll wait for now.

"Nothing, Paul and Embry nearly had her they were pushing her to were Sam, Quil, Jared and I were but before she got to us she cut off and headed in the other direction, we don't know why but its just so frustrating not being able to catch her"

"Don't worry Jake you'll get her" I squeezed his hand as we headed back to my house to get my truck the whole time I was thinking about Kyle and not knowing weather to be happy or sad that my twin was very much alive.

**I'm sorry this is so long, I didn't mean it to be that why it just happened, I hope its OK....**

**The Cullen's will be back soon after more problems with Bella and the others.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this has taken so long, just got back to school and its a busy year and I've already been landed with so much homework..  
Hope you like it, sorry if there are mistakes and contains strong language ,I think, this chapter is for one of the people that reviewed and asked for more on Kyle hope you  
like this :)  
Sadly I do not own Twilight......**

Chapter six: Choices

Kyle's POV

I had just sat down on my bed after transporting out of Forks and away from Bella to my room when there was a knock on my door "Damn!" I muttered to myself they shouldn't even know I'm back yet. Can't I have a little rest before I'm needed?

"Kyle I know your back" Shit! just great it was Harmony like I needed to see her she was a right bitch and has the biggest crush on me even when if I have a girlfriend who was the love of my life, Cassie, I wonder where she is? Anyway I wasn't in the mood for her antics right now.

"Leave me alone and Go away! I don't want to see you"

I heard her huff "Well you may not want to see me- But Carlos sent me and he wants to see _you_!" I sighed and unwillingly got up and opened the door. I didn't show her any kindness, maybe if I was a complete ass she would hate me and for once leave me alone. Hmm I could only dream.

"What could he possibly want to see me about I just got back"

"Why the hell would I know? I didn't ask he just sent me. You better hurry you wouldn't want daddy mad at you" She said the last part with a sweetly evil smile and made to grab my arm I pulled away and pushed past her without a side glace at her. Just because her father was the leader she thought she was the queen bee, Oh how I would love to burst her bubble I would have killed her long ago had it not been for who her father was but then again if she pushed me to much I could just snap and I'm pretty sure there would only be a few people to complain about that.

The number of times she has tried to get with me was unbelievable you would think a person could only handle so much rejection but she was like a machine it didn't effect her and I utterly hated the tramp, I didn't care for her, only Cassie, my love. She saved my life I would do anything for her.

We were located in the Amazon rain forest away form people well mainly away from the charmed ones, the amazon is large it would take awhile for them to find us _if_ they ever found out where we were and _if_ they manage to come in the right area to us our buildings were coated by Lily's powers. There were four buildings which were three stories high they matched our surroundings and to an outsider it would just look like a bunch of trees no different form everything else, that was part of Lily's powers to keep the people out.

I was in the main building, the biggest one, I would say this was the building were the higher up ones of us were, both in power and rank. The corridor I walked down was very bland pale cream a few windows dotted along the left side of me and at the very end there were huge mahogany doors that lead right into Carlos's room.I peered around the door and saw him studying some papers. He was about 6'2 and I believe his eyes were originally green but are now grey,he has brown hair with blond streaks. He wore a brown long sleeved shirt with a black coat and dark blue pants, he looked about 35 but I have no idea how long he has lived, there are many rumors that he was the very first other, therefore he should be very old. He is of course very powerful ( I think I'm stronger, though he wont say) and its said he turned evil because the woman he first loved was killed by a charmed one. He never has told the full story before. I should ask sometime.

I had been here many times since being here and it never really did change. There were huge windows to the left of me looking over the forest, he had a large collection of books which were in front of me behind his desk, to my right were paintings depicting wars and people that I didn't know, I hadn't learnt everything there was to know about the others history yet.

"You wanted to see me Carlos" I said as I stepped in. He looked up at the sound of my voice and nodded at me.

"Ah yes, I see you made it back early from Forks then you originally thought, please sit" he said as he pointed to the seat in front of his desk.

"Yes well I ran into some problem" I said as I remembered how Izzy's friend had interrupted us. I made my way to sit where he had pointed to.

He raised his eyebrows "Problems? Did see not believe it was you"

"No it's not that, her friend she called Jacob came along as we were talking. She is well protected and remembers her powers but she is like me and hasn't tapped her full potential"

"Hmm... it seems her friends are quite a problem for us. Maybe I should put some more people onto this or maybe just maybe I should let Victoria try to kill her and get rid of her. Victoria needs to make more of a distraction for us"

"What? but what if Victoria does kill Bella, we can't trust her"

He shook his head at me like I wasn't getting the bigger picture. I was trying to fight the urge to protected Bella but I knew that was only the old good me thinking and trying to break through, it wasn't the me, now.

"We have no choice, we either have Isabella join us or kill her. We can not risk her fighting against us!"

"What! But Carlos she's my sister. YOU can't just condemn her to death" I don't care what side she's on, she's my twin, no matter what we are, we have a connection. She would never kill me I could only do the same for her."

"KYLE calm down now! You know it must be done. So far we know her powers are limitless we can't fight her, she's stronger then you if she learns"

"NO. I don't care" I could feel my anger getting the best of me, taking over working its way throughout me, it wasn't like me, my better side was acting now. If I was careful I was going to destroy something. I took a deep breath before speaking through clenched teeth.

"My powers could match hers, you don't have to kill her if she doesn't join"

He let out a sigh "The two of you do share some of the same powers and you do have your own strengths but it's certain that she is stronger. Killing her is the only one we can win if she isn't with us"

"No, there must be another way, som- someone could take her powers away" I whispered to him.

"Not that I've heard of. Theres only us or nothing"

I couldn't help myself. The good side of me knew this couldn't happen and the mere mention of killing her helped my old self break through along with some of my built up anger. I manage to control most of my powers but it was hard. It rocked through me wave after wave almost painful in a way, seeking to be free. It _had _been a sunny day but that changed, there were now dark black clouds covering the sky, thunder and lighting striking through and hitting trees, a few burst into flames. These were the only things apart form Carlos and me that were visible, everywhere else was complete and utter darkness. I could hear screams from some of the others and feel a few trying to use there powers to break the darkness but it didn't work. That's when I saw a small mirror by the books that I could see myself in, what I saw scared even me. My entire body was glowing an electric blue, you could actually see the bits of power pouring out of me which flowed into the darkness that also poured off and around me. My eyes shocked me the most they were no longer my old brown or new grey but they had turned an electric blue that faded into black.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!" I went to raise my hand at him but it was frozen by myside along with the rest of me, my power the only thing that continued to move. I looked away from the mirror to Carlos and he looked pissed, I could tell that he was using nearly all of his power and strength to stop me, If I had of tried I could have easily broken through it but his eyes stopped me, they were a chilling grey that would have made anyone think he was a blind man. His face a deep red from anger and effort.

"KYLE _YOU _WILL CONTROL YOURSELF THIS MINUTE_" _He sneered at me through his teeth "Your cracking boy and letting your charmed side take over, you will compose yourself now and stop your powers before I make you" To emphasize his words I felt my lungs lock up and his power over me grew. I could stop him but I knew he was right. I calm down quite fast knowing he was serious. I shouldn't care so much. I found where my other side was and shut it down and let the dark envelop me again. Outside and in the room became light again, the clouds,thunder and lighting disappeared along with the colour of my eyes and the glow that had surrounded me.

I was running out of air now " I would have thought you better then that Kyle" he released me and I dropped off my chair gasping for air, gripping my chest as I tried to answer him.

"I'm sorry Carlos I don't know how that happened, there wont be a repeat I swear"

"I should hope not. You better learn to control yourself and fast because _if _there's a repeat you wont forget the consequence of it for I wont let it go unpunished next time" I was slowly standing back up again and I could see that he had a smile placed once again on his face. I turned my head to look outside and I could that there were still a few trees alight and that there were some people trying to get it under control, usually I would help but I didn't really feel in the mood to. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Carlos talking to me again.

"Kyle ever since you have been here you've been and felt like a son to me. I'm very proud of the progress you've made and of what you have become but if you can't handle Isabella or _yourself _for that matter I will get someone else on to this, I understand that seeing her will be hard for you" His words were kind but I knew he would be very disappointed if I couldn't handle such a simple task, I also wouldn't want any other person to do this.

"No Carlos thank you for your concern but please I will be fine I wouldn't want someone else to do this. I want to be the one to turn her and see the look on our parents faces, this will be revenge for giving up on me. I can handle her"

He hesitated while he thought "Yes...but if killing her arise what will you do then hmm?"

"Then I will deal with it myself, I DON'T want anyone else on this"

"Very well then. How ever if I feel you are not up to this I will pull you out and put someone else onto this, do you understand"

"Yes I do"

"Also I think that next time you go you should take someone with you"

"Carlos I-" He cut me off with a wave of his hand "This is not a suggestion I'm telling you this, you may choose who it is but you must not go alone. It is not that I don't trust you to do it, it is that I do not want to lose another person on this"

I couldn't find the right words. I knew it would be unwise to argue with him but I also knew that he was partly lying he _did _want someone watching me and there was nothing I could do about it. I nodded and turned to leave. I needed to be alone. As if knowing this is what I wanted he didn't stop me he just said "Kyle no one with bother you I will make sure of it, it is understandable that you need to rest and plain your next move and who to take with you. By the way Cassie will be back in the morning"

"Thank you"

I spent the rest of the day in my room, Carlos was right, no one bothered me but I knew most of them would know that it was me who had the power out burst and would want to keep out of the way for there safety. Even Harmony manage to stay away, which was a huge surprise but even she has to listen to her fathers words.

My room was opposite Cassie's but we often shared. My room was quite plane compared to others. The wall across from my door was all window, I enjoyed the view of the amazon it gave me a since of freedom, I had a four poster bed that faced out towards the window, all off my walls were a soft grey with a tint of blue, I had my own book shelf stacked with rather old books, my favourite among them being Wuthering Heights (just like my sister). Next to this my wardrobe which contained few items, this was to the right of my door when you walked in, to my left was my computer and desk which had a door beside it that lead into my bathroom. There was also a couch facing the window which had a 42in flat screen in front of it. My room held little for the size of it but I liked it that way.

I was curled up in a ball on my couch, the TV going but I barely noticed, there was a war raging inside me. One side wanted to obey Carlos but the other side, the good side, wanted me to kill him and save Bella. But I knew that was out of the question, this good side was small in comparison to the evil that had taken over me, but the rational voice of good was growing louder until I could clearly understand it no matter how hard I tried to shut it up. this wasn't suppose to happen, I wasn't meant to be able to hear voices, unless I was listen into the thoughts of other people, but here I was hearing a voice of good inside a body of evil and I was talking to it.

_'You can't just let her be brought to them so easy and let them make her like us or let them kill her, she's our sister, we're her brother we're meant to protect our little sister from any and everything but yet here you are asigned to bring the bad right to her, you monster!'_

**'I may be a monster to you but what would you know you're never objected to this life style before in fact this is the first time you have ever taken notice and said something! I've done a lot and yet you said nothing! and if I remember you welcomed this life style** **with open arms and that means we follow orders that means** **she has to go. I'm not her brother you are and you can't do anything because I'm in** **control'**

In my mind I heard him growl. He wasn't liking this and I didn't like having him in my mind, hearing his voice trying to reason with me, knowing what I was thinking. Why was I the only one damned to this?

_'I never had a problem with Izzy we were always so close, why hurt her? Its our parents we have a problem with and I would still have something to say if you wanted to hurt them. I 'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT IZZY! I still love her and you do to'_

_**'Love ha! Very funny, If you don't put a sock in it I wont even try to get Bella to our side I'll just kill her and have it done with. Why don't you just remember how you were nothing to your own parents they didn't even come looking for you, they don't care, your nothing to them'**_

_'She does care'_

His voice was quiet like a whisper I could feel the pain that my words had inflected and I was gland, that should teach him to shut the hell up.I got one hell of a fright when he manage to left my hand up after I thought he had gone

_' There may be a lot of things you have told me but Bella has always been there for me and I don't for one second think she doesn't care for me, I wont let you hurt her, if its the last thing I do'_

I pushed my hand down. God he was annoying but he had become weak again and disappeared completely for now. I knew he would be back, I could fell it and I didn't like it for one minute but my job must be done and I wasn't going to let some stupid voice in my head stop me, I mean what could he do? He had no power.

I got up and had a shower to wash off that very unnerving conversation the whole time my thoughts centred around Bella and how I once felt, how he once felt for her. I was in bed early that night by my standard. As I drifted to sleep it occurred to me that Bella meant something to me, was it because of my old self bringing up memories of there times together clouding my judgement? Somehow I knew it wasn't, I think, somehow the dick had manage to get me to care for her through his thoughts and feelings for her. How the hell had he done that! I don't care. No matter what I _was_ going to do my job I _was_ going to bottle these feelings up and forget them _'We'll see'_ was the last thing I heard and before I had time to respond I was sucked into a sleep fulled with memories of the past.

**Well there it is sorry it took so long.**

**Next Chapter the Cullens come back and Alice and Jasper find out first what Bella and Jacob really are.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.  
Here is another chapter to the story. Once again if there are mistakes sorry.  
And I believe it does contain the F word so if you don't want to read that then sorry. :)  
The school term is nearly over so I hope I can update more.**

Chapter Seven: Memories

Bella's POV

I was still a bit shaky after seeing Kyle while I was packing my bag to stay a few nights at Emily's. My brother is alive I can't believe it! I thought I had lost him the night of the crash but no he is alive. I'm grateful for that but why on earth would he have become an _other _for, I knew I had to save him but how? Could I worry about that right now. The answer to that would be no not yet not when Jake was downstairs talking to Emily on the phone, seeing if it was OK for me to stay, I would have to wait. Before when we had gotten back form the forest he had turned into a wolf to inform the pack of what had just happened. He says it's easier this way then actually saying it because at least this way he wont forget anything but I'm sure he was telling them something he didn't want me to hear.

"Bella are you ready? Emily said she would love to have you over again also the pack is going to meet us there and can you hurry up Emily is having a big cook up for us all, I'm hungry and don't want to miss out"

Even in my shaky mood I had to smile, the hunger of a wolf was amazing to me "Yes I'm coming I value my life far to much then to let you go hungry" I yelled back as I went rushing down the stairs, slipping and diving head first down them, I levitated in time to save myself form making contact with the floor and of course Jake was there to catch me too.

"Shit Bells are you OK?" He asked as he helped me get back up.

I smiled up at him "Yeah, it would have been worse if you didn't know about my powers, then I wouldn't have been able to save myself"

He was laughing at me by now knowing that I wasn't hurt, unless you count my unbelievably hot blush that I've got going.

"I'm...sorry...but...but you should have seen your face you looked so shocked. I said hurry not fall" He said between burst of air. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad I amuse you, lets go before I change my mind, I'll call Charlie later" I said with a little venom to my voice which only made him laugh more. Just great I can't even get taken seriously.

When we arrived at Emily's it was pure chaos as the food was just being served up. I stayed close to the wall as I could get with out melting into it, I didn't want to get caught up in the food frenzy between the boys, it seemed that the little kitchen wouldn't be able to handle much more. The six boys dominated most of the kitchen as it was.

"Bella do you want something to eat?" Emily asked from the other side of the kitchen as was was mixing up a cake.

I shook my head at her eyeing all the boys as they grabbed at food left, right and centre "Na I think I'll wait for the boys to finish" and to be honesty I wasn't hungry, I was to busy think about Kyle to feel the need to eat. Memories of our childhood came to my mind. How he was always there for me to help and protect me, then the night of the crash and how the one time my brother needed me I was unable to do anything at all and now that I knew my brother was alive I had a chance to make things right to get the other half of me back, to make my family whole no matter where we live but first I was going to have to save him and I was going to do every and anything I could to save him. But how could he become one of them? He hated them just as much as the rest of us did, I mean he joined the charmed guard to defeat them but yet here he was a seeker for _the others _I mean it made no sense, there had to be more to it then that,right. Argh! I was stearing off into there backyard to the forest surrounding there place thinking of different reasons for Kyle joining them, it took me a while to realize that everyone had finished eating and had just gone over what went down between Kyle and me and were now discussing what to do about Victoria

"I just don't get it every time we get close to her it's like someone tells her in advance and she goes the other way" I looked over to see Jared say as his put his plate on the bench, he had been the last to finish, all the other plates were drying. I could smell the cake Emily was making before, cooking from the oven, she was now beside Sam her hand in his, concern written all over her face for the safety of her family, how nice it must be to belong to something, to have a family and partner that you know will never leave you for anything or anyone no matter the danger, I could only dream of that and even then I dear not to.

"I know it's hard Jared but we can't do much, we either have to be faster or hope we get lucky"

"Screw that Sam, we can take her, I say we should just hunt her down and take her out" I could see that Paul was gripping the table pretty hard, he was a wild one, I still remember how angry he was when he saw that I knew all about there secret.

"Paul calm down I don't want you breaking our table and you know we can't do that. We can only act if she kills someone, if only we knew what the hell she wanted"

I was stearing at Sam as he said this and it occurred to me that now was the time that I should tell them what I know. I could just say that Kyle just told me (which wasn't all lies) and explain why she would be after me. I wasn't looking forward to this because this would mean having to bring up thoughts and memories of the past that I hadn't even aloud myself to say or think for fear of how much it would hurt, scared that it would send me spiraling down into a pit of pain but I knew it had to be done, so for now I would have to suck it up and deal with the pain when I was alone.

"She wants me" I said quietly. Sam turned his head and locked eyes with me, a questioning look to them, I knew the others had heard too for they had all turned there heads in my direction and had let out there breath after the brief silents that had followed my words. My eyes moved form Sam to Jake's approaching form. He came to stand beside me before anyone had said anything and it was him that asked the questions

"Bells what are you talking about? Why would she be after you?"

"Kyle told me. She's working for them, to distract you guys so that _the others _can get to me but if she does get through she is aloud to kill me, she can use any means possible to get through" I didn't want to look at them to see the look of hate that they may hold towards me for bringing danger to them and the people of there town, I didn't want to see that they no longer wanted anything to do with me, I knew they would have every right to feel that way but it still would hurt. I knew if I wanted Jacob to take what I said seriously I was going to have to look, so I did but I never allowed myself to register with his facial expressions.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I...I don't know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring danger to you all and to your people, I'm sorry" I was sorry for so much more then that more then they would ever know, sorry for not being stronger, for not being more normal, for putting them in danger from more then one threat and most of all sorry for myself and what I've become. I didn't know what else to say, so I said nothing. I didn't want to look at Jake anymore either so I looked at my feet trying to fright the tears that threatened to spill over and blur my vision. I felt Jacob move and place his arm around me, pulling me into a much needed hug

"Well you told us now which is the main thing and now we can do something"

I still said nothing and just nodded my head. I looked over to Embry when he spoke

"Jake I mean it's all well that we know she's working for _the others _but why Bella would she be after you?" I closed my eyes, this was the question I had been dreading. I still didn't want to speak of _them_ but I needed to finish what I had started and sadly that involved speaking of _them_, the mention of there names would have me fall to peaces and I didn't really want to do that in front of them. I pushed my fears aside and took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around myself in an attempt to keep myself together. I gave Embry a brief look before stearing back out the window again to answer his question

"Well...Do you all remember how last summer I was in hospital because I fell down some stairs"

"Yeah of course because of the Cullen's, but ahh...what does that have to do with this?" I heard Quil say. I tried not to show how much that one little word broke me. How it tore at a piece of my already broken heart. I took another breath and tightened the arm around my stomach more before carrying on

"Yeah that's the one. It has everything to do with Victoria because what you know of that day is the cover story for what truly happened. I was down in Phoenix because of James, a dangerous and deadly tracker that came after me because he liked the smell of my blood, he was also Victoria's mate not Laurent's. He wanted to kill me so the Cullen's rushed to get me out of her and away from him but he manage to find me and tricked me into seeing him"

I paused to let that sink in and waited for the images that flooded my mind from the dreadful day to subside.I could feel Jacob's hand clench into a fist and I slow shake start to work its way through him, but I wasn't too worried. Yet.

"James attacked and bit me, by the time the Cullen's got there the venom was already working its way through me but they did get there in time and quickly killed James. Edward saved me that day, he sucked the venom out of me before it was to late and I would have to change. That's how I got this scar on my hand"

I turned my palm up so that they all could see the shinny half crescent shape left by James. A few of the boys and Emily gasped when they saw this, I heard Jake growl. When I looked to Sam he was the only one to remain quiet like he was lost in thoughts over what I had just said. Things were starting to look a little shaky and it was only then that I realise that Jacob was shaking harder now and this was causing me to shake too

"Jacob...Jake calm down please. Look I'm fine, I'm here. Nothings going to happen, James is dead and the Cullen's are gone never to return so you don't need to worry"

I couldn't help to keep the sad pitch to my voice away. It was hard for me, to know how happy I was, to know how close I was to the best thing I ever had and to know that I was never going to have that back , that I was always going to have this big huge missing piece of my life that was taking away from me in one single night. I felt so alone. Why did they leave me? Why did _he_ leave me? I wish things could go back to the way things were but wishes never come true not for me at least. Its been months since they left and I haven't heard anything from them, I knew they wouldn't come back so why was it still so hard for me? Was it ever going to get any easier for me? I don't think so, I wasn't that lucky.

"Bella I'm...sorry it's just I remember how worried Charlie was and how badly hurt you were and to know that it was caused by a damn fucking leech that even had the nerve to bite you is too much and worst still that damn shit head bloodsucker that left you has had a taste of your blood, even if it was to save you" I couldn't handle his words anymore, they may have been true but they were still hurtful too

"Jake please don't"

"Sorry" he said. He seemed to be gaining control of himself again but I could see all the anger in his eyes. I looked over to where everyone was seated they all had the same gleam of anger in there eyes, Sam even should some which was different he usually had the best poker face of them all when it came to these issues. It was touching that they cared so much. Or was it anger for the danger I was bringing? I really didn't have time to think about it because I was interrupted from my thoughts

"Bella why would Victoria go after you? Why not Edward? I mean he was the one that killed James not you" He had a point but Laurent had already answered that question the day in the meadow, when I first saw the wolves back when Quil was still human.

"A partner for a Partner" They all gave me a funny look when I said that, so I explanned myself better, I would have laughed at how silly they looked if the topic I was talking about didn't hurt so much

" She thinks that killing me would be painful to Edward because he killed her partner so why not kill his mate. She just doesn't know its not like that between us and that he wouldn't give two shits if I was killed" That was simple enough but yet it hurt like a bitch to admit it, if only things hadn't changed

"YES!" I jumped a bit from shock at Paul's out burst "Thank god, now we know what that damn bloodsucker wants it may, no, it _will_make it easier to kill her." He looked so existed at the thought of killer her and putting his life in danger. Quil and Jared had the same look on there faces, they didn't understand. If she was working with _the others _then who knows what she can do

"No. Paul, everyone. Please don't go after her anymore, she's too dangerous. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, it wouldn't be fair and I don't expect or deserve that from you"

"But Bel.."

Paul was cut off from his protest by Sam. It probably would have been something stupid like _'Come on we're made for this, we can waste her' _but I was rather gland he never had the chance to answer that, I have a feeling it would have pissed me off. Sam stood up and came towards me, only stopping once he was right in front of me. God he was tall! I had to crane my neck up to see his face better, His face looked serious but held an emotion I had seen in his eyes before, in all there eyes, it was love. Not the love he held for Emily, no, this was different it was the brotherly love they all held for each other, but why would he have that for me?

"Bella you have to understand we can take care of ourselves, it_ is _what we were built for. Besides your in danger from two different threats, we _will _protect you not just because it's our job but also because they've messed with the wrong pack's family. Yes, Bella you are family to us now and no one messes with our family and gets away with it, so don't worry" He gave me a huge smile "We've got his"

I couldn't help the blush and tears that sprang to my eyes, I tried to hide it by looking back out the window and muttered "Thanks that means a lot" They cared, it wasn't a lie, how could I have thought they didn't care? I have a family and I'm not going to let them go and I am defiantly not going to let them do this alone or get hurt because of me. I don't know how well my powers work on a vampire but I _will_ find out and I _will_ help.

"Bella he's right you know but ahh...this had gotten way to mushy for my liking so I think I'm going to head out on patrol again, whose coming with me?"

Paul, Jared and Quil all went on patrol that night. I helped out Emily where I could over the day and offered to cook tea for her, Sam, Jake and Embry. At 12 that night Jacob left with the others to change patrol over saying that he would be back in the morning. I was finally alone and the black hole that had threatened to consume me earlier in the day finally had me, I was curled up in a tiny ball, under the covers of the spear bed. It was useless to stop the images the flooded through my mind of Edward. My Edward. No, not my Edward anymore. Images of when he left me flooded into view I crumbled under the weight of loss I felt. Then happier memories come to view of our meadow I held onto that willing myself to get better or sleep _'I will always stay with you' _I froze and held my breath, I hadn't heard his voice since I had Kyle in my room. Was that real or something I wished to be true. I didn't care I took it and drifted with it.

_Bella...Bella...We're coming for you Bella  
_**Kyle? wha...what how can I hear you?  
**Yeah Bella you can't hide from us_  
_**whose that  
**_Come to me Izzy we'll make you whole again  
_**But Kyle your evil.. I want to but can't  
**You'll always be alone forever if you stay where you are  
**No please...**

My voice was only a whisper now as the two voices of Kyle and the unknown drowned me out and fulled my head while images of Edward ran through my nightmares.

The next two nights at Emily's while I slept I was haunted by the lose of Edward and by voices of Kyle and another voice I didn't recognize, telling me how alone I was and would always be. I tried to fight it but it was hard and the dreams didn't help me in not believe it. I also notice that there was something unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time growing inside me, like a dark storm waiting to start, building up to reach its strongest before breaking through. It was evil I knew that much but I never remembered it that well in the mornings so I didn't really fixate over it.

**OK I cut this chapter in half and made two chapters out of it other  
wise it was going to be a REALLY long chapter, so that means the Cullen's  
are back in the next chapter called The Letter. Enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter continues on from the last chapter.  
I own nothing. Just the story line involving the others.  
May contain bad language and mistakes so sorry :)**

Chapter eight: The Letter.

Bella's POV

After three nights at Emily's I was going home. Jake and Embry had decided to come with me. The both of them nearly took up the whole inside of my truck, at the rate there growing they'll be sitting out in the bed of my truck rather then inside it. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was driving and nether were the boys, they were in a deep conversation that revolved around cars, something I hadn't quite joined in on. I hadn't told anyone about my fears or the voices, I didn't want them thinking I was even more crazy and I still hadn't had time to digest the meanings of them or so I kept telling myself. It was Jake that pulled me out of my thoughts and back onto the road

"Bella umm...Where are we?"

"What? OH! Well Jake we are...We are somewhere...It does look familiar to me. I'll just pull...Shit no way" I moaned the last part, mentally kicking myself.

"What? What is it?" I shook my head "Nothing"

There was a reason to why I thought I knew this place. We had just rounded a corner, when we came to a drive way that was nearly hidden by trees and brushes, I don't know why I did it but I turned down the driveway that would lead me to a house, A house I once loved coming to, A house, a place, I hadn't been since my destructive birthday these many months ago.

"Bella where are you going?" Embry asked from the other side of Jake. Their conversation had halted when they realised they didn't know where we were

"Shh...Wait I'm just...well wait" I said shakily, I couldn't finish. What the _hell _was I doing? Did I want to be thrown into a pit of despair again by seeing this house. Was it me making sure they really did exist? That _he _really did exist or did I want to see that they had truly left. I wonder would there things still be there? Or would it be just as empty on the inside as I felt without the creatures that once where here? I was about to find out.

The house came into view and was just as big, as grand and beautiful as I remembered apart from the fact that all the gardens were now over grown with weeds, Esme would be disappointed but she would also have fun with them. I would have done up a new garden for her in seconds _if_ they had of stayed and _if _they had of known what I was. I heard Jacob and Embry gasp at the site of the house. I forgot that they've never been here, for one it was a vampire's house and secondly they weren't allowed here. I stopped the trucked and looked up to the front door

"Wow...What a house, look at the size of the fucking thing, that's like six of my houses maybe more. I never knew this place was here, it looks empty, do you think we can look around?"

"No...No one lives here" Was my short nerved full answer to Embry. That was all he needed him and Jake both jumped out of my truck to get a better look, I was slower to move. My heart rate had increased and the pain threatened to over whelm me, I gripped the steering wheel tighter to try and help steady myself and get into control. Once that was final achieved I slowly stepped out of the truck. I had been so busy trying to get my emotions in check that I hadn't notice that both the boys were on edge

"Can you smell that Jake?"

"Yeah I can, but the scent smells old, stale, maybe months old which would mean that there have been no bloodsuckers in the area in a while. We should be safe"

"Do you think we should to a quick check anyway and tell the others, I mean I've never smelt these ones before"

"Yeah that would be best"

"You know you two don't need to worry. No one is here besides us" I spoke up after realising that they could smell the scent left behind by _them._

"Bella he does have a point"

"I know that but two things I can feel, through the earth, that we are the only ones here and without that this is the Cullen's house and we all know that there gone"

"Shit! Really there house is huge, damn rich leeches"

I just nodded at Embry as he ran towards the house. Jacob came over to me then and put his arm around me.

"Bells are you alright? Why did you bring us here"

"I'm fine and I don't know why. I didn't realize where we were until we turned that corner"

"OK. Do you want to leave?"

I looked up at him and he looked worried he knew what this would do to me, He was the only one that knew how bad things were for me. OK so the pack knew too but I didn't tell them it was the whole 'wolf thing' Jake couldn't help that.

"No I...I want to look around too" I quietly said to him. He didn't have time to respond because we were being called over by a very excited Embry, who was standing by the front door looking through the class window

"Guys look there's still stuff inside. Can we have a look? I've always wanted to see have vampires live" He made to break the glass but I stopped him in time by using wind to pull him back, he gave a yelp of fright "What did you do that for" He looked kind of pissed. I laughed at him

"Calm down. You can't go breaking other people's windows even if there not here"

"But..." He cut me off so I did the same "And secondly, Embry, if we're doing this we don't want to leave evidence of a break in, do we? There's more then one way to open a door when I'm around" He cocked his head to the side and Jake looked just as confused. I stepped towards the door, why was I doing this? I should just leave, did I really want to know they were gone or was I expecting to find something? I continued with what I was doing anyway. I drew water from the air around us and directed it into the key hole, I placed my hand over this and pulled the temperature of the water down until it was frozen and turned my hand. We all heard the click of the door as it unlocked. When I pulled the ice out it was in the shape of a key which I quickly melted and cast away.

"See...what did I say"

"Nice Bells, that was awesome as hell"

"Thanks" I muttered as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Come on, let's go in already!" Embry called as he ran inside. Jake stayed with me, unsure of what he should do. I squeezed his had "Go with him Jake, I want to look around myself" He nodded and left. I quickly called out to them before they could touch and break anything

"Don't go breaking anything or you'll have me to deal with"

I heard them laugh as I entered the house. I nearly collapsed when I saw that everything was the same as I remembered it. The pain that erupted from my heart had me doubled over but I did manage to stay up right, it nearly caused me to lose control of my powers but I brought them back in. I dared another look at things, the piano was still by the stairs broken, the glass and blood had been cleared up but why not the piano? I could see that night playing out in front of me and it tore at my heart. I walked over to the broken piano and picked up a piece, memories of my first visit came to mind and how he played me my lullaby. Thinking back to happier times like this brought tears to my eyes.

I tuned towards the stairs and left it behind. I heard Jake enter and gasp at the TV and then ask "I wonder what happened to that" I walked up the stairs to the third floor, I knew it was a bad idea (when did I ever have a good idea) but I had to see his room one last time. I came to his door and froze outside it for a few seconds. My breathing was heavy and there was an eternal war raging inside my head for what I was doing. I ignored that anyway and opened the door and stepped inside, it was all the same, the Cd's were along the wall, his couch was to the side and the rug, books and TV all remained here also left behind. A reminder of what was and of what wouldn't be. I walked over to sit on his couch and pulled my legs up to my chest, tears streaming down my face, blurring my vision. Why did he leave, if he had of waited he would have known I wasn't as weak as he thought. I was never going to stop loving him but he had and most likely he's already found another more beautiful woman who was stronger and fast like him. I was broken into a million pieces fast losing track of them all. I felt slightly angry at him for leaving and doing this to me but it was outweighed by pain. I felt my power increase like never before and new powers formed but I wasn't worried I just wanted things to be different.

I looked at my hands to see them glowing, this had happened once before when I was a child and my power over earth and fire developed, great more power but as to what it was I had no idea, I was sure to find out over the next while I'm sure of it. I could feel myself losing control, I looked outside to find the sky was covered in black clouds and twisters forming while streaks of lighting crossed the sky and the wind pick up. I needed my control back, now! Before it got worse. I closed my eyes and hugged myself tightly and slowed my breathing, very slowly I could feel I was gaining control again

"Bella there's something here with your name on it"

My head shot up at Jake's words. They hadn't notice what I had caused outside, I don't think, man I hoped not I would be grateful if they hadn't. I took another look outside and things had returned to normal and once again the sun was out, which was unusually for Forks. I rose up quickly and fell to the ground "Shit" I said as I tried to get back up but my legs wouldn't move, when I looked at it I saw that my leg had gone through the floor like the house had been built around it "Oh what the fuck" How did I do that, no, more like what's going on. Concentrate Bella, focus on the leg and it should come free. I did as my thoughts told me and watched as my leg lifted up as if there was no floor there. I stood back up and went downstairs. I was going to have to work on my new powers and tell the others later. I found Jake downstairs in Alice and Jasper's room.

"What is it Jake" He nodded to the desk and left me to it, I watched as he left the room. When he was gone I wondered over to their desk _'wonder what it is' _I thought to myself then I caught site of a folded piece of paper that had my name written on it. I picked it up and unfolded it to discover that it was a letter from them in beautiful elegant writing, my heart skipped a beat as I went to read it

_Bella_

_I'm, no, WE are so very sorry for what our brother is doing to you,  
for what we're doing to you and for what this will cause you. I've seen  
what this does and it tears at all our unbeaten hearts. I'm sorry  
for all your pain. I wanted to say goodbye, we all did, but Edward wouldn't  
allow us, he thought it would be better this way. I knew it wouldn't, that's  
why I came back without his knowledge to write this, knowing that  
you would find it...over time. _

_Bella you must believe that we do love you, this hurts us all and it always  
will, thanks to you, you made our brother the happiest any of us has ever seen him.  
Thank you. You are and always will be a part of this family don't forget this just because  
we're gone. I promise we will meet again. And please you must not believe whatever it is  
my brother tells you because it's all a lie, Edward does love you, and he would die for you. I know  
it's hard to believe but you must. He loves you and won't ever stop, he just thinks this is  
the best way to keep you safe. Please forgive him, know he loves you and please, please forgive us for leaving. Your our sister, we will miss you.  
Trust that we will meet again and that we ALL love you, hold on to that no matter what happens._

_All the love in the world, we will miss you little sis.  
Love from Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme._

I couldn't think, I couldn't even see or breathe properly. I went to the window of Alice's room, I had to get outside and clear my head. I jumped out the window and used the air to keep me a float. I went to the top of their roof and sat down. I re-read the letter three times unable to grasp what it said. My heart heaved inside my chest. I didn't want to let hope blossom just to have it taken away again, I knew the truth, they weren't there that day in the forest, what he said wasn't a lie, was it? Could it be true? That just because someone isn't around anymore it doesn't mean they stop loving you but again he _had _said that he didn't want or love me. I miss what we could have been, I miss Alice and everyone, even Rosalie which is saying something. Thinking there names was torture, I longed for them to be here but I had a feeling that Alice was right, I was betting with her. And there it is hope, God damn it! Could I see them again? Could I handle it? The possibility of it happening was slim but I did want it, badly. What if it's true and they come back? What--what if he does love me and wants me back? Would I go back? The simple answer is yes, yes I think I would but the odds he does love me didn't exist, I didn't want to believe Alice, If she was wrong I don't know what I would do.

I don't know how long I was up there on the roof for, hugging my legs, silent tears streaming down my cheeks but after a while I heard Jacob and Embry calling for me, before I could answer they had walked outside and saw me on the roof from the ground. I was amazed at how easy it was for them to climb up, it was impressive.

"You OK Bells?" Jacob quietly asked from beside me, I sighed and wiped some of my tears, feeling like a dick for not being able to control them

"Yeah I think so" He laughed and put his arm around me "You don't look find. And your freezing even though the suns out for once"

"You mean was out" Embry said from the other side of Jacob

I just shrugged I didn't have anything to say and I had a feeling the sun disappearing had to do with me. He knew I wasn't fine but didn't push me on it.

"This is a pretty good view, don't you think?" I could tell Embry was trying to lighten the mood, I now knew he cared for me just as much as his pack family and he didn't like me being upset.

"Yeah, Embry it is" I looked out to what he was seeing and he was right it was a beautiful view, Looking out into the forest, seeing the river off just a little bit and the odd flowers here and there. Jake came closer to me and I could feel his gaze was on the letter in my hand, he cleared his throat before he said anything

"Can I read that Bells?" I looked over to him, then passed him to Embry, I knew Embry wasn't paying any attention, even though I knew he the whole pack would find out later anyway, so I let Jake read it. I don't know what he thought while he read it, he didn't show any emotions, and he had his mask in place. He let out a sigh before saying anything

"Bella if they came back and he wanted you, would you go back to him?" He wasn't looking at me but I could tell he wanted the truth, the thing is did he really want to hear the answer

"Jake are you sure you want to know"

He nodded "yes"

I let out a long hard sigh "Well honestly yes, I think I would but there is no telling what I would do."

He nodded again "I thought has much. Bella I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, the pack too, no matter your choice I'll be happy and stand by you and when you need me I'll be there. I love you and the pack does too, you are a part of this pack, this family and you won't ever lose us"

Fresh tears filled my eyes and blurred my vision. I hugged Jake tightly hoping he meant what he said, I know best of all that people say one thing but don't really mean it. "Do you really mean that Jake"

He laughed a little "Of course"

"Thank you. I do love you too Jake but-"

"But not like that. I know and it's fine, I'll just be here waiting and helping" I couldn't say anything, it was bad enough that I was crying again and I found it hard to believe what he said. I felt so dark inside, like nothing would ever make me feel or be happy again, I could only see a tunnel of darkness but there was no bright light at the end of it. What's happening to me? Why do I feel so dark all the time?

_' You know why Izzy...Your losing it, your turning and you can't do anything about it, no one can' _I froze as Kyle's voice filled my head, like it was taunting me, mocking me. I closed my eyes telling myself it wasn't real, no voice come back so I let myself believe it wasn't real. We all remained silent for a while, a strong breeze from the road blew past us and I felt Jake tense and heard Embry growl. I opened my eyes and pulled away to look at both of them

"What's wrong?" my voice sounded croaky

"Shh..." Was the only response I got from them as they went into full alert mode, they were both standing side by side looking out to the road. Both their hearing and eye site was still better then mine

"Listen Jacob can you hear that?" Embry said in a hashed voice as if being loud would spook someone

"Yeah...I can just smell it too"

"Do you think it could be _them_?"

"Bella can you do us a favour" I was confused as to what was going on but I nodded my head and got up to stand with them

"Could you blow the wind this way please, like how it come before" I could feel my brow knot in confusion as I questioned him "Why?"

"Just please, Bella" I looked back out to the road. I concentrated on the wind and felt the magic run through me as I pulled at the wind and felt it hit us just a little too hard, I eased up on my power and the wind slowed then stopped

"Yeah...the scent is like one I smelt in one of their rooms. Where I found that letter"

I froze as understanding hit me like lighting but they couldn't really be talking about _them_, could they?

"Jacob what should we do? We're not allowed on their land and the sound of the car is getting closer, along with the smell" Their nose's wrinkled up as they took another breathe. I watched as both boys flexed their muscles. If they were talking about Alice's I had to stop them from hurting her or her hurting them.

"Jake what's...what's going on?" his shoulders fell as he turned his head to me

"Argh...Well we can smell some bloodsuckers. It's the same smell in the room you got that letter from. We should leave now, I don't want to fight them now" A fight, shit! Just what everyone needs, I had to see this through, to see if it is her

"Jake you and Embry Should leave now, I'll deal with Alice, if it's her"

"And what if is not? No chance Bella, if you stay so do I"

I sighed "Fine then. Hide in the forest, when I leave you go to my place and Embry you should change and head back to the pack"

"Sounds like a plan. Jacob just stay in contact and be safe"

"Safe ha! Sure, sure"

"Shit I see their car; they're going to see us"

"Hurry! I'll get you down" I pushed Embry off the side and levitated him before he hit the ground, he yelped and burst into a wolf when I did this but it got him down fast, I looked up and saw a black Mercedes nearly to my truck, I nearly collapsed when I saw it. God I hope that is Alice

"Hurry Bella" Jake urged from beside me. I took a deep breath

"Right remember stay away, don't break the treaty Jake, no matter what, we don't want a war"

"Sure, Sure I won't be far; I'll only help if I think you're going to be hurt. I'll see you at your place"

"Yeap" We both jumped at the same time and I knew that Alice would see but I didn't care about that right now, I needed to keep the pack safe. When we were at the bottom Jake ran to the forest to change and I was left to face Alice. My heart was in over drive and my legs were ready to give way. I don't know if I can handle this. Her car stopped and before I knew it both Alice and Jasper were in front of me. I reacted first and fell towards Alice; the site of them over powered me. They were more beautiful then I remember, their features were perfect, their skin pale white and they smelt so beautiful. I fell and Alice caught me, I hugged her for dear life and cried

"Alice I've missed you so much. You've no idea how lost I've been without you, what I've been through since you all left"

"Shh...Bella its OK we're here now. I'm so sorry about everything. I trust you got the letter then"

"Yes, just now" I stood back from her and looked to Jasper, he was standing further back. His face was so full of regret and sadness; I understood he still felt bad for what he did. Before anything he needed to know I didn't blame him. I moved over to stand by him and I saw that he tensed, even if it was the briefest of movements.

"Jasper I-"

"Bella no, please, before you say anything I want you to know how unbelievably sorry I am for trying to attack you, everything that's happened is all my fault and I would understand if you never forgive me. Just know I'm sorry" I could see he did believe it was his entire fault, when it wasn't. So I did the last thing he ever expected, I gave him a hug

"What the?" At first he was reluctant but he slowly warmed into it

"You know for someone that feels emotions your doing a crappy job right now; if you looked you would know I don't hate you"

"But why? You should hate me" I stood back and looked up at him so he knew that I was serious

"Jasper please stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you so you shouldn't either. I forgave you long ago, I'm sorry you didn't know or believe that. I was bleeding, it was your natural response, and I understand that. Please forgave yourself and stop worrying, OK"

"OK" I nodded "Good"

"Question Bella" I turned to look at Alice "Who was that before? And how did you get off our roof?" Oh I knew this was coming but as I went to explain, Alice's expression changed and she had a faraway look in her eyes

"Alice! What's wrong?" She came out of her state and stared wide eyed at me

"What Alice, what was it" Jasper was talking to her, I could tell what she must have seen, it would have been everything about me

"It was Bella. She's...I think she's different to what we thought. I saw or more of heard her explain things to us but when she spoke of something's it just gets blank, it was like that for most of it but I think we'll find out later want we Bella" I frowned at her, trying to make since of her words, then it occurred to me

"Right. Come around to my place later but please don't tell anyone anything about what I am or what you saw. Alice please! You can tell Jasper but please no one else, it's too dangerous. When they find out or if they find out it has to be from me. Do you understand" I was begging her. I wasn't ready; I didn't even believe her letter yet.

"Of course"

I sighed "Jasper I know this makes no since but Alice will tell you later, when no one can hear her. Umm...Is everyone coming back?"

"Yes we're moving back, we have things to tell you too, they'll be here in five minutes"

"Shit. I have to go. I don't want to be here when they get here, I'm not ready for that, please don't let them come over yet, not now" I was pleading with Alice.

"Bella if your sure...You don't believe what I wrote"

"I...I never mind about that but yes I'm sure. I've got to go now" I looked over to where Jake had gone and I could see some of his head as he stared over

"Bella what is that over there?" Jasper pointed over to where I had just been looking and I understood they could see and most likely hear Jacob, who knows how long they had known he was there.

"Umm...Well that's just a friend. Look he's watching and waiting for me. We'll tell you everything later but I really should go" I gave both Alice and Jasper a hug goodbye. I could feel through the ground to where Jake was and I knew he was on his way to my place. I could also feel the rest of the Cullen's cars. As I drove away I clung to the letter willing myself to believe he loved me but I couldn't. Jake was already there when I arrived, hidden in the forest still in his wolf form. I wish I could turn into an animal.

"Jake are you telling the others?" His big head nodded at me and I have to say I felt ridiculous for talking to a wolf

"When you're done come inside OK, We need to talk" Again he nodded. I couldn't help but smile at him, I mean it was kind of funny this big wolf hiding in the forest, nodding at me. He returned the smile with a big huge weird Wolfy grin and flopped out his tongue

"You dork" I laughed at him and heard his throaty laugh as I turned to leave and went inside. Charlie was still at work but wouldn't be back till later. I decided that I would order pizza later; I wasn't in the mood to cook, so I flopped out on the couch and turned the TV on waiting for Jake

"Hey Jake is everything OK?"

"Yeah kind of. No one was expecting the Cullen's back so we've had to pull back on our boundaries and Victoria was at it again today"

"Oh crap! Are they OK? And as long as you don't break the treaty you should be fine, right?"

"Yeah their fine, she ran off like always. We should be fine as long as the Cullen's don't start something over it because we were on their land"

"I could talk to them. Alice and Jasper are kind of coming over; they want answers to what they saw before"

"Yeah I heard, I saw them looking at me while you were with them" I nodded at him "Yeah they never said anything until I was about to leave. Look Jake I'm going to be fine, you can go if you don't think you can handle it, I don't want you breaking my house, yourself or the treaty"

He laughed at me, I frowned at him, this wasn't funny this is serious, I didn't want to find out what the two enemies would be like in the same room if they got pissed off. I shuddered at the thought

"Sure, sure. Bells I'm not going anywhere. I know you would take the family back but you're also a part of the pack too and like I said at the house, I'll always be here. I'm not leaving, plus I want to see what they have to say for themselves"

"Jake are you sure, they could be here awhile, what about the pack?"

"I already told them what I was up to so don't worry, I'm staying"

"That means I have to order way more pizza"

* * *

It was six o'clock when Charlie got home, pizza was ready and waiting for him. We ate in silence, I did get a hug when he got back and a I missed you so much. We were whispering in the kitchen as we cleaned up and Charlie went to watch TV

"Bella are you going to tell Charlie anything?"

"Well no, I was just going to act surprised when they get here and hope for the best" Jake just laughed at me

"Are you sure"

"Nope but that's what I'm going with and Alice is going to know it"

"Oh yeah she can see the future, that's not weird"

"That's rich coming from the wolf" We both laughed at that then both Jake and I froze, I had had my earth power on alert so I knew when they were here

"I hope your plan works cause there here"

I felt a twist in my stomach "I hope so too"

"Are you two kids OK in there" Charlie yelled to us

"Yes-" I stopped as I heard a tap at the door "I'll get that dad" I walked to the door and opened it to find both Alice and Jasper standing there; in this light they were even more beautiful. I smile in greeting

"Time to tell Charlie Bella" Alice whispered to me, I moaned

"Bells who is it"

"Dad you wouldn't believe it, it Alice and she's with Jasper" I wanted to hug each of them again but Charlie needed to be dealt with first. I heard the couch creek as he got up and his footsteps echo loudly. As far as I knew he still favoured Alice but he hadn't meet Jasper, not like this. I saw Charlie's eyes light up a little

"Alice Hun is that you?" Alice gave a wonderfully sweet smile that would make any man's heart melt to mush at their feet

"The one and only" She said as Charlie walked over and hugged her

"It's good to see you dear. Oh and this must be...Jason was it?" He said as he stood back to look at Jasper. Well he did try and remember the name. I heard Jake laugh next to me

"Close Sir, its Jasper"

"My apologies' he said as they shook hands. I was about to ask if Alice and Jasper could stay but Alice got there first. She must have plan to keep him happy, which is fine by me. I felt Jake's eyes on me and looked to shrug at him. I didn't really know what she's doing

"Charlie do you mind if we stay here the night please. We've been driving for ages and it has been a while since we've seen Bella and her new friend" She smiled sweetly again at him. Poor Charlie his brain must be mush by now. If I listened hard enough I think I could hear it swish about

"Alice I don't think-"

"OH please Charlie! We have everything we need, even a tent if need be and Carlisle would rather we rest then drive anymore" She was bouncing up and down like a little kid and I suddenly felt warm and like I would go along with anything, I looked to Jasper and he gave me a small smile. He must be in on this too and playing with Charlie's emotions. Boy he was lucky Charlie didn't have the power to tell when he was being controlled

"Oh alright but no funny business and you can stay inside if you like."

"YAY! Thank you" Alice squealed to Charlie, he nodded.

"I'll be off to bed now. Jake are you staying to?"

"If you don't mind Charlie"

"You know I don't. Well night kids"

"Night"

After I hugged them again and shut the door Jake was beside me again, a united front in a way. Alice spoke first as we heard Charlie's door close

"Now where do we begin?"

**The next chapter I hope will be shorter and have Alice, Edward and maybe Jakes POV  
about what they went through in this chapter. Hope you like. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but all of my computers or laptops (that's all three) decided that it would be fun to either not let me on the net, get a virus or the hard drive wanted to blow, that and my studying for my end of school exams have become intense. But from now on I am going to do my best and update faster to get this story moving. As usual I own nothing and if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter I just wanted to get everyone's thoughts across because it's the last time it's going to came from this many POVs so don't kill me lol. **

**Chapter nine: Damage and truths**

Alice's POV.

"Alice, why are you so determined to get to our house so fast?" Jasper, my love, asked from the passenger seat of Carlisle's car, as he grabbed my hand. I knew that he would be feeling the waves of worry and excitement rolling off of me. I had had a vision while on the plane to Port Angles about how Bella was going to be down at our house right now. But just like in the house back in Alaska I couldn't see much of anything, there were fuzzy white spots that obscured my vision of what was happening it was driving me mad. Never have I had to deal with something like this and to be honest it was giving me headaches that scared the crap out of me. All I could see from the vision was that Bella was there and highly upset. I also knew that if we all showed up it wouldn't end to well, and I knew that somehow all my problems with my visions laid with her, the sister I was forced to leave.

I had been blocking my thoughts from Edward since the plane trip and had only been thinking of all the times Jasper and I had made love and all the things I wanted to do to him. I knew that would kill Edward's curiosity for a while.

"Because Jazz, my love, there is a very special someone back at our house right now that would be rather ungrateful if we all arrive at once. Now please can you block your thoughts from Edward, trust me"

He gave me a long look before he nodded. "Thank you Jazz."

We both remained quiet as we went up our driveway. I felt a little more relaxed as we entered our long drive, it's been to long since we've been here and I relinquish the right to even breach the idea to leave again, I wouldn't allow Edward to move us again, not without the _whole_ family. I saw Jasper relax as he took my emotions in, he would need all the relaxation he could get.

I grabbed his hand.

"What the hell?" I gave Jasper a funny look as I looked over to him wondering what he was on about. Jasper's eyes were locked on the road ahead. I followed his gaze and stiffened as I saw a retreating wolf?

"Wha...?" I saw movement on the roof before I could finish what I was saying. My eyes locked on two bodies on our roof and I watched them jump off to land perfectly safe on the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes, the brown hair, the chest nut eyes, the little clumsy stumble as she got her bearings.

"Bella" Both Jasper and I said. There was a half naked boy with her of what appeared to be Native American descent, I watched as he ran at our speed to the forest. I stopped looking at him to zero in on my sister in so many ways. Bella. It was clear that her fashion sense was not any better but worse, if that was possible and the way she looked was dead, that's the only way to describe it and that was truly scary. She was much more pale than normal, she looked skinny like she was sick and she looked so tired, like she hadn't had a good sleep in the longest of times.

"My god Jazz. What have we done to her?" I had stopped the car and I could see how nervous he was, it was starting to rub off on me through his power. I looked to the future and saw that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt her." I let my encouragement and love roll off of me so he could take it in, he looked at me and gave a weak smile. Even after these many years and his many scars he was and is the most beautiful man I could ever love and have in my life. God I loved him more than my own life. We got out of the car and were in front of Bella in seconds, with Jasper staying back behind me a bit. He blamed himself so much for everything that has happened. He wouldn't listen to any of us when we said it wasn't his fault. Maybe Bella could set him straight.

It seems our leaving had affected her more then Edward thought man was he going to be pissed off especially after I tried to warn him. All of a sudden Bella fell forward and I caught her in my arms. I hugged her fiercely not wanting to let my new sister go ever again. Not without a fight.

She cried into the top of my head. "Alice I've missed you so much. You have no idea how lost I've been without you" there was so much pain that leaked into her words it broke my still heart. I felt sorry for her and my Jasper; the emotions that he must be getting would be a nightmare for him. My poor love.

"Shh...Bella it's OK we're back now. I'm so sorry about everything. I trust you got my letter"

She hick upped "Yes just now"

She pulled away from me and looked to Jasper. I knew what was coming and I was grateful for it. He needs this, for the life of me I couldn't bring him out of his depression, he wouldn't allow any of us to help him or believe it wasn't his fault. But now, dear god let him listen, let him believe, only he can make up his mind and forgive himself.

I wasn't really listen to what she said, though I did hear and smiled at her speech I had noticed the foul smell that had filled the air, I heard movements in the forest coming from the direction that boy ran too. I turned slightly and saw two pairs of eyes. What the hell? It looked like a wolf. What would that be doing here? All this happened in seconds, Bella was still talking to Jasper. I turned to her knowing that Jasper could feel my concern.

"Question Bella, who was that before and how did you get off our roof?" Before she said anything a vision over took me and flashed before my eyes

_Vision._

_"So what do you want to know?" We were all in Bella's house, I couldn't see how many of us there was. Blank spots came to view and it all ended. Words filled my head but the images stayed hidden...Charmed one... I'm a witch...Werewolves. Then everything stopped but the words continued in my mind._

_End vision_

"Alice! What's wrong?" I looked at Bella wide eyed, trying to make sense of what little I had seen and heard.

A calm feel washed over me "What's wrong Alice? What did you see?" Jasper was in front of me now and I looked up at him, he looked so worried. Poor guy, his emotions are having quite a battle today. I pushed out all the love I had and sent it his way.

"It was Bella, she's...I think she's different to what we thought. I saw or more of heard her explain things to us, but when she spoke of something's it just goes blank, it was like that for most of it, but I think we will find out later. Wont we Bella" I looked at her and watched as she frowned down at me but then a light flicked on and she understood.

"Right, come around to my place later. And please don't tell anyone anything about what I am or what you saw. Alice please! You can tell Jasper but please no one else, it's too dangerous. When they find out it has to be me. Do you two understand?"

"Of course" Jazz and I said in unison. This is out of hand what is she talking about? I tried seeing into the future but this time I got nothing at all but a head ache.

"Jasper I know this makes no sense right now but Alice will tell you later" She seemed to change topic as I'm sure something occurred to her and it appeared that she didn't know I couldn't see her future "Is everyone coming back?"

"Yes we're moving back. We have things to tell you too" I looked to the future to see how far they were, I was half expecting it to go blank so I was happy when I could see "They'll be here in five minutes" Instead of relief she fell into panicked movements and I heard her heart rate pick up. Again I felt sorry for Jasper.

She seemed to grow a little weaker as she spoke, which was a bit concerning "Shit! I have to go. I don't want to be here, I'm not ready for that. Please don't let them come over yet. Not now" My brother really has done a number on her, didn't she understand that Edward loved her

"Bella if your sure..." then something occurred to me "You don't believe what I wrote"

I didn't have to read emotions to know that she didn't believe the letter, the hurt and broken heart was written in her eyes "I...I, never mind about that but yes I'm sure. I've got to go now" She looked on edge as I caught her looking over to where the other presence was

"Bella what is that over there?" Jasper was looking over to where the creature was. He was poised ready to attack if he needed to; the motion was small so Bella wouldn't know he was ready to attack. I watched as she tried to come up with something to say but only looked lost for words. She's lying to us about that thing. She looked confused and unsure of herself as she spoke

"Umm...Well that's just a friend. Look he's watching and waiting for me. We'll tell you everything later but I really should go" I was too shocked to say anything as she hugged Jasper and me. I didn't need to see the whole creature to know it was huge. It couldn't possibly be the wolves Carlisle spoke about the last time the others where here? Nether Jasper or I have seen these werewolves or shape shifters as Edward called them. And if Bella was hanging around with them then Edward would definitely kill or break something

"Who has she been forced to make friends with?" Jasper asked from beside me

"I don't know. I can't see anything. And I don't want to jump to the conclusion of it being one of them shape shifters Carlisle and Edward spoke about" I felt him tense and growl lowly, I patted his arm and he calmed down. Whoever it was they have to be the ones who are blocking me from seeing the future

"You can't see anything?"

"No. That's what's scary about who she's friends with" He pulled me into a hug as the sound of Bella's truck disappeared and the sound of three other cars filled our ears

"I'll explain everything on the way to her house. We'll go at six" I spoke into his chest

"OK then" He kissed the top of my head "Let's get started on the house" I couldn't help but get excited at decorating the room with the new things we, well mainly me had picked up while gone.

Edward's POV

Ever since I had made my little life changing snap decision to come back to what I loved most, Bella, I had truly started to feel more at peace and happy with myself. I knew that I shouldn't return but I couldn't stay away any longer and knowing that she is in some danger yet again only enforced my reasons for coming. I was travelling in my Volvo alone while the others raced ahead of me. I had noticed since we landed in Port Angeles that Alice had been doing her damn best to keep me from her mind by screaming some rather unwanted images and thoughts my way, both her and Jasper left rather quickly as well. As I started the descent down our now over grown drive my body become relaxed and not due to anything to do with Jasper, but with knowing that I was so close to being with my love once again, my body longed for her warmth, touch, kiss, to just hold her in my arms and know that the most important person in my life was safe just over powered me. I knew I couldn't show up unannounced I've hurt her bad and I didn't even know if she would be willing enough to allow me back into her life. I had broken her trust that day in the forest. I saw it in her eyes that broke me the most when she was so easy to believe that I didn't love her. I would never tell her but I never left right away, not when I knew she had tried to follow me and after I had told her to look after herself. I stayed with her for hours hidden in the trees watching over my love for the last time as she broke down and lost her spark; as she wondered though the forest even when she knew she would never find me. I watched as she curled up into a ball on the ground, I wanted so much to stop her from being there to take her pain away, but to do that at the time would break the promise I made to never interfere with her life. Cold hearted I know that now, it had ripped at my heart as she lay there I only left when I saw Charlie near her and yet here I am about to walk back into her life. If she has somehow managed to move on with her life as I intended her to do then I would be happy and let her live her life, no matter how much pain that would place me in, her happiness is the only thing that mattered to me.

I finally pulled up to the house and parked the car, everyone else was already inside. I was so preoccupied that it took me a moment to register with their thoughts and how they were on some smell that was running though the house, it didn't bother me because I wanted nothing more than to leave and see Bella, but I knew I would have to wait before seeing her which was honestly killing me. Everyone besides Alice and Jasper where in the lounge, what are they hiding?

"What the hell is that dog smell?" Rosalie said as her nose wrinkled up. '_That smell better not be in my room'_ I rolled my eyes at her thoughts

"Rosalie calm down please, over reacting is not going to help anything" Came the calm voice of my father in so many ways. If I hadn't had him when I turned I don't know where my life or death would have leaded me. I know my mother would have been proud of what he and Esme have done for me and for that I couldn't have wished for more.

I entered the room and was hit with the most fresh and foul smell of dirty, wet dogs that made me want to vomit and I wasn't the only one. I knew straight away that it was the smell of the Quileute wolves, however I was under the impression that they had died out. '_Though I am curious as to how they managed to get in without a key and find our house' _Carlisle had a very good point as his thoughts reached me and it was a concerning matter as to how they got here, our scents were gone which meant someone had to have shown them.

"Carlisle isn't this smell similar to that of those dogs on the res from all those years back?" I heard Emmett ask. I had given up on the whole situation and froze in place because there wasn't just a dog smell but the most beautiful smell that I would know anywhere filled my lungs and heart as the smell of my very reason for living and leaving hit me.

"Bella..." I half whispered as I took another breath knowing full well that it really was her scent that made my heart want to beat once again. I saw the confusion in everyone's mind

"Bella, son what are you-" Carlisle took a breath followed by everyone else now that they knew what to look for

"Oh..."

I knew something wasn't right as I made my way around the house. I could feel my anger slowly start to build as I realised Alice and most likely Jasper were both hiding something very important to me about how Bella's scent was here and fresh. I made it to my room where her scent was the most concentrated and all thoughts besides the ones that centred around her left me

"Alice what are you hiding from me?" I half growled knowing full well that she would hear me.

I couldn't get over it though I was angry at them I knew I was really home, I really was back and going to be able to do my job that I'm glad to take on hand to keep my love, my Bella safe. Now after so many mouths I was going to come back from the dark place I've been in since I left her, no matter what I know that my sun will return to phase out the night and my stars will return to entertain the night, but is it really the right thing to do? Just smelling her scent sent waves of love, excitement and longing for what I've missed out on for so long, yes her scent makes my throat burn with thrust, I didn't care though all I know is that I need to see her, but how? I just have to try.

"Edward! No you don't" I spun around as Alice stormed in my room, I couldn't believe what she was saying

"Excuse me?"

She stormed right up to me and looked hard into my eyes "You heard me. Your not to go and see her just yet Edward"

"Why not? What are you not telling me?"

She huffed a little before speaking "Because I've seen, this won't be the way to do things"

"Then if you know so much what is the right way?" She started to think and as she did so her blocking slipped and I saw what she had been here with Bella, my Bella. A growl erupted through my chest as I reached my boiling point, Jasper was behind her in a second working on my emotions while taking on a protective position. Alice saw the mistake she had made and froze

"You where both here with Bella and you were trying to hide it from me" I growled through my teeth

"Edward please! We're sorry but I knew she would run off if it had been all of us and well if it had been you"

My anger stopped and my heart sunk. I could hide my pain or shame as her words sounded in my head and rearranged themselves to form 'She doesn't want to see you' I couldn't help myself I had to know

"Why?" I whispered, my voice sounded defeated even to me. Alice took my hands in her, for a second I thought of how funny it looked to see her small hands in my large ones, but that quickly left as Bella filled my mind

"Because she's not ready. She knows we're back she just needs time to sort herself out. We're going to see her later and find out how she is"

It was low but I was mourning for myself. She doesn't want to see me. What have I done to her? After what I did to her that day why would you want to see someone that coursed that much pain, that just left you and told you they didn't love you anymore, so of course she didn't want to see me and if that is her wish to not see me then I'll will do what she wants. I couldn't bear to hurt her anymore then I have already.

"Edward" I looked down to Alice's worried face

"I'm not going to lie there are things she won't let us tell you, but you should know she looks like well hell" I was confused to what she was saying because she wasn't showing anything though her mind

"How do you mean?"

It wasn't Alice that answered but Jasper "Because the emotions coming off of her were nothing but panic, pain and so much fear. It was fucking depressing. She's lost weight, is paler and looks like she hasn't slept in ages, if it wasn't for her heart beat I would have thought her to be a very sick vampire" Jasper explained, but I could hear his aggravation in his thoughts as he revealed what Bella looked like. I couldn't begin to explain the emotions that ran though me, yes love and longing was there but also terrible sadness, what had I do to this kind and caring human that never done anything but love the monster I was and what do I give her in return nothing but pain and I hadn't even come face to face with my love yet. _'What have you done to her Edward?" _I looked down hopelessly at his thoughts

"I'm sorry Edward" I shrugged off his thought knowing full well I deserved worse

"Edward don't worry in the end things will work out"

It doesn't feel that way "You don't know that Alice, everything could change. God what have I done" I knew if I was human I wouldn't be able to control the heart break that was running though out me

"Your right. I don't know yet but I'll tell you what I can when we get back. And I'll know if you try to see her"

With that she and Jasper left and along with that was the emotional control that Jasper had managed over me. I didn't move for I don't know how long, time seemed to have lost all meaning to me and yet it still passed, everything had lost all meaning to me besides one thing. I don't know how or when I got the photos out of her, I just knew I had been staring at them for a long time, cursing myself for ever leaving. If I hadn't left she wouldn't be in the state she is in and I wouldn't been here only able to look at a photo of her. How could I have hurt the only person I have ever loved? That wasn't what I had intended, you don't hurt the ones you love, but she was meant to move on and forget which I underestimated her on. God I've failed her over and over again, it would truly be some miracle if she wanted me back, if she would even let me try to fix the damage I had caused by trying to do what I thought was the right thing. This is in itself easier said then done, I know I have to make the choice on whether to fix what I've done and never leave or to ignore her and keep her safe by staying away and letting her live her life. I couldn't bear the thought of that, I don't and know I couldn't ever leave again because this first time didn't work to well but it was all up to what Bella wants. So I was going to stay and do everything in my power to gain her trust and love and fix the damage I've done to her and everyone.

I put the photo away because the image of us on her birthday was now imprinted into my mind and our happiness flowed though me. I closed my eyes and drifted with what I knew and remembered of her, I couldn't sleep or dream but this was good enough. Now that I had a goal it felt like I had something to live for and that was her, my love I will fix this, I could never hurt you, not again. I hope you'll believe me when I tell you. I did the last thing I would ever expect of myself, I prayed. God if your there please let her still love and want me. I don't know what I would do without her, that was a lie I know what I could do but that was only if this world existed without her.

My love, my light I will make things right.

Jaspers POV 

I finally understood now that no one had blamed me. I know it's crazy and even though I can read the emotions of everyone I didn't want to believe how they felt, how they didn't blame me because in my eyes everything appeared as my fault, I couldn't see past the blame I had put on myself to see it wasn't like that, I don't think I was ready to forgive myself for what I had almost done to Bella, for what I was willing to do to her after all the hard work I had put into this lifestyle how I was so willing and ready to put it behind me and shame my wife and kill the love of my brother's life. How selfish could I have got? That's why I couldn't get past the blame for everything that I could of and would of done had it not been for the others and I'm glad I never hurt her in that way. I'm still in shock that Bella honestly never blamed me for anything, I will never know why but I'll never try anything like that again it would hurt too many of the people I loved.

Not many things scare me; I mean I'm a vampire from the worst part of our history but I'm not going to lie, seeing Bella so defeated, scared, in pain, lost and confused today was scary. It's like she's not the same, it was as if when Edward left he took the biggest part of what made Bella, Bella with him and only left a shell of her former self. Yes she was there but her eyes seemed to have no spark to them, her smile was so forced but her pain was real and boy I could feel everything she felt but I _couldn't_ help her which was scary, there was a growing darkness within her that I could suppress and mixing that with the way she feels is not going to help her one bit, I've never felt anything like it in the longest of times. I never thought I would see the day that such a loving and happy person would be as broken as she was. You can hide how you feel on the outside but that doesn't stop you feeling. She's been hurt and we won't know the extent of it until we talk to her and I _will_ handle myself but that dog smell for before was something I wouldn't be able to handle without killing it, it really did somehow make me want to fight like it was biological to me. As if knowing what I was thinking Alice, my life and reason for being here locked her hands with mine and squeezed

"Don't worry it will all be ok. I love you" I looked into her eyes. How did I ever deserve a woman as beautiful, caring, loving, and intelligent and well just everything like her after everything I have done? I would never take her for granted.

"I love you too" I kissed her and started the car, pulled out of our drive and headed to Bella's

"So what were you going to tell me?" I felt the frustration leak off of her so I sent waves of calm.

She gave me a warm smile in return before starting "Well I don't know. I've been looking and looking but I've got nothing, every time I go and look ahead I just get a white haze and now I can't make any of the words out"

This can't be good, it seems I'm not the only one experiencing something new because of Bella, she continued to talk "What's coming can't be that good. When I had my vision before I only really heard things"

"What things?"

"Charmed one, witch, werewolves and the others I don't understand any of that but I know for sure that it all applies to Bella and her so called '_friend' _"

Did she really mean the charmed ones and the others? My knowledge on them isn't vast but I was under the impression that they had wiped each other out long ago.

"Alice are you sure it was charmed one and the others"

"Yes, why?"

"I just thought they had all died out. I wonder what Bella could possibly have to do with them" It was a wonder indeed

"You know what they are"

"Yes, well I've heard a little about them. There witches but not how we think, they have control over any kind of thing, whatever you can think of there was someone who had that ability, but there was meant to have be a huge war between them and the others who wanted total power and I believed them all to be dead. It will be interesting to hear what involvement Bella has"

"Well get ready and follow my lead. It's going to be a long night so I'm going to give Charlie the impression were staying the night so help if you can"

"Of course" I parked the car and we both jumped out of the car and ran to the door. I had to prepare myself not only was one human there but there was Charlie as well, one wrong move and this wouldn't end well at all, I took a deep breath and nearly chocked. The smell of the dogs was back, it was like someone had gone and tied a dirty dog around my neck and I could hear one out back of Bella's house, my body tensed ready for anything when I heard a third heart beat faster then anyone else's in the house

"God can you smell that" Revulsion rolled off her in waves and only made me feel even more disgusted and her nose crinkled, she did look cute when she did that

"Yes and by the sounds of it we have some wolves around with us and three in the house" Before anymore could be said the door opened to reveal Bella with a boy behind her. The emotions that hit me nearly crippled me and made it hard to control them and myself. Bella was all over the damn place with excitement along with all the pain she held before and the darkness was still there with nerves as well. The boy only held anger and revulsion and a lot of worry directed at Bella. Charlie, who was in the other room was rather relaxed which helped a lot, I drew on that and tried to push it into everyone else.

Bella turned and call out to Charlie.

Here goes nothing.

Jacob's POV 

I couldn't believe it! These bloodsuckers had the nerve to come back again after everything they've done to Bella, as if she doesn't have enough shit to deal with already with everything constantly coming after her and I knew for a fact that this was just going to push her over the edge. After finally opening up and coming out of her depression this could really hurt her, and I would be damned if anything happened to her.

I came out of my thoughts as Sam entered my mind and I came to a standstill in the forest behind Bella's house _'Jacob I don't think it's a good idea to stay with Bella alone when there are going to be two leeches there'_

I had to take a breath and remind myself that he was only worried for his pack _'Sam I don't care. I'm not going to leave her alone with them' _I could see through my mind that Sam was at the boundary line with Embry, staring hard at the ground trying to get his thoughts in order without being an arse hole and protecting Bella at the same time

_'Dude it's her choice to be there besides you saw what she did to the weather before and who knows what else she did, it's not safe'_

I growled at Embry _'Then that's all the more reason to stay with her and help' _I did remember, it was amazing and scary at the same time and I was going to have to talk to her about that. The events of what happened played though our minds to not only allow me to go through what happened but to let Sam see.

_(Back at the house)_

"Jacob can you believe how these leeches live?"

"I'm looking and I still don't believe it" The smell of their house wasn't too bad due to the fact that the owners had been gone for months, but being in here made me nervous and I know Embry was feeling the same.

"Gee I can't believe they actually have cooking utensils, it's not like they eat"

I laughed at him "That's true but it was probably for Bella"

"True"

Without a word we both started to head up stairs, I could hear Bella up a few floors and I could hear that she was crying. Embry and I shared a look of understanding to what would cause her to cry, I mean we were standing in the very house that use to house the things she loved, my heart broke at her tears but I knew she needed to be alone

"My God Jake look at this room, it's so girly"

"Eww my God it's so pink" I walked over to the window, I saw a piece of paper on the table that had Bella's name on it, I growled and Embry came to my side

"What?" I nodded to the table and looked out the window again "Oh..." I heard a growl escape his chest too. We had all become extremely close to Bella and we hated what these things had done to her, which only fuelled our hatred towards them ore because it was their fault we were this way.

I watched as the trees outside began to sway as the wind picked up and tornados began forming, as the sky turned from the nice day it once was to a black sky that was only lighting up from the many thunderbolts running though the sky, without looking away I tapped Embry and heard him gasp

"That's not Bella is it?"

I shook my head "I don't know. Last time I checked she couldn't control the weather"

"Maybe she got stronger. Shouldn't we stop her before she does any damage?"

"Yeah probably. Bella there's something here with your name on it" I yelled out to her in an attempt to stop her

"Look, Jacob, the weather is going back to normal, it worked"

I sighed, thank God "It looks like it. Look Embry don't mention this to her, I'll talk to her about it later OK?"

"Sure thing man"

"Go down stairs I'll be there soon"

He nodded and left. A few moments later Bella entered with puffy red eyes

"What is it Jake?"

I nodded to the table and left her to read it. I was really worried for her. I had no idea what she is capably of and anything could push her.

_(End little flash back)_

I heard movement and looked up to see Bella coming towards me, I wasn't that far into the forest yet she still seemed to struggle a bit to get to me

_'Sam if I need to do I have permission to tell them about us and remind them of the treaty?'_

Sam sighed _'Yes and Jacob you can stay, but I'm sending someone as a guard to watch the house. I'm not leaving you alone with them, I'm aware that Bella could help you if needed but we don't know if her powers can effect one of them'_

I didn't answer right away instead I looked down to meet the eyes of Bella

"Jake are you telling the others?"

I nodded my head at her

"When you're done come inside OK, we need to talk"

Boy are you right. I nodded again and she smiled, I don't know what at but I returned it with my own smile that I hope she would be able to see. I don't know if you've ever tried but it's not that easy to smile when you're a wolf but my smile only seemed to make her laugh

"You dork"

I chuckled to myself and flopped out my tongue

_'Shut up Embry'_

_'Guys please concentrate' _

_'Sorry Sam' _what was there to concentrate about? I was going to stay with Bella to keep those bloodsuckers from hurting her and I would discover what they're doing here. Win, win for everyone

_'Jake I know your right, but it's hard to send one of you in when there are two of them and only one of you'_

_'I know Sam but I'm still doing this anyway. Send Quil at 6, I'm going now'_

_'Jacob wait'_

_'No Sam. I'm not going to let her face this alone. I said I would always be there for her and I meant it, she's part of this pack as you once said and we protect our own'_

With that I felt for the familiar heat in my spine and pulled it towards me, making my limps chance and my fur disappear, within seconds I had phased back to my human form.

I spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around with Bella. Knowing what was coming had put me on edge and I know I was able to hide it from Bella, she didn't need to worry over me as well and I was just hoping that I didn't end up killing one of them. I know it's weird but I wouldn't be able to help it, it's fundamental to me or something, like I can't control myself around them. I was going to have to focus and be what Bella needs right now. I heard Quil outside before 6 around the time Bella ordered the pizzas, they arrived the same time Charlie got home. We ate quietly and Charlie left to watch TV

"Bella are you going to tell Charlie anything?" She hadn't said anything to him since he got home

"Well no, I was going to act surprised when they get here and hope for the best" The look on her face was so hilarious and her plan was so ridiculous that I had to laugh

"Are you sure"

"Nope but that's what I'm going with and Alice is going to know it"

That's right Bella had mentioned that these leeches and others had abilities "Oh right she can see the future, that's not weird"

"That's rich coming from the wolf" She had a point that made us both laugh. It was good to hear her laugh it had been so rare at the beginning and slowly she had started to laugh and smile more, I just hope tonight doesn't hurt that progress. My ears picked up on a car pulling up and I didn't need to guess who it was

"I hope your right cause there here" I watched as panic flashed though her eyes

"I hope so too"

I couldn't concentrate properly, my own body seemed to know what was coming and it ached for me to comply with my natural instincts. I heard Bells call to Charlie as I braced myself and headed for the door. There smell hit me like a thousand trains and I had to reframe form blocking my nose. It was so disgustingly sweet, like when you eat too many lollies and your teeth feel dirty, that's how my nose and insides felt it was like someone had put all the smell of roses, lollies and lit a whole lot of incense and tied it all around my neck. How can people enjoy this smell? I was longing for fresh air and to leave this place to phase. I felt defeated with not being able to kill them, like I wasn't doing what I was born to do. These were the ones that had caused Bella so much pain, though it wasn't Edward here thankfully, she was still so willing to let them back into her life and tell them everything about her. I sighed internally I wouldn't leave her, that would make me worse then him. I will be what she needs no matter how much pain it puts me through.

The smell and need to attack them was that bad I couldn't concentrate on what little greeting was going on. I knew these two had powers, seeing the future, feeling and controlling emotions. As I stood there I prayed that nothing would try and hurt her tonight, she had so many things against her that it wasn't even funny. I gave Bella a funny look when a feeling of agreement ran though me, I had to try hard and not growl at the blonde leech that I knew was doing it. I felt my hands shaking and I tried to think on something else but I couldn't not with there smell hitting me every second. I had to stop another growl as emotional Blondie made me feel all calm. Charlie turned to go to bed then

"I'll be off to bed now. Jake are you staying the night too?"

"If you don't mind Charlie"

"You know I don't. Well night kids"

I nodded my head. I could see the pain in his eyes, he feared that Bella would end up in her zombie state and so was I. It still hurt me to see how Sam found her. I watched as Bella closed the door and hugged them both, a small growl escaped my lips, and it was too low for her to hear. I walked over and took a protective position behind her to let them know that I wouldn't hesitate to attack if I needed to. I could feel their eyes one me every now and then which really bugged the hell out of me

"Now where do we begin?" The little future seeing leech said, God she was so tiny, could she even protect herself?

I sighed. Great let's get this show on the road, it should be fun...Yeah right.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Be nice though lol. Should I have a little action in the next chapter because of Kyle trying to get to her or should I just get the whole 'what's going on with everyone' for this chapter and then do the action chapter after?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Look I updated a little faster, sorry I have been busy, I won't bore you with what I have been doing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I own nothing.  
Here is another chapter to the story. Once again if there are mistakes sorry. And don't just look at the button, come on please leave a lovely nice review to make me feel good lol **

**Chapter ten: Explanations. **

I could feel my body shaking from nerves as we stood by the door, I felt Jake place his hands on my shoulders which calmed me down some. I knew I could get through this; I was just worried about the repercussions that would come about from telling the truth tonight. I was once so sure that I wanted to tell this family, my family, but they broke me when they all left and when I told the pack I basically forced them into a war they didn't need to worry about. I watched as Jasper and Alice eyed Jake with a look of hate and wonderment which I didn't understand one bit.

"Guys this is Jacob, he's my best friend from La Push and Jacob this is Alice and Jasper as Charlie said before" I was surprised that my voice sounded so strong, I thought it would be weak with how nervous I was, Jasper must be playing with my emotions. No one spoke they all just nodded at each other, I knew that the wolves didn't like vampires but I never thought the vampire's would be the same. I sighed and turned to the lounge pushing Jake with me and gesturing to the others to follow us. This is going to be a long night and I had no idea where the hell to start from. Something didn't feel right and I didn't know why, I could feel one of the wolves outside which Jacob hadn't mentioned yet but I knew that wasn't the source of my feelings, it had something to do with the others somehow. That would be just what I need an attack from the others when I'm in a room with a wolf and two vampires.

"Bella what's going on with you" I looked up to Alice and saw confusion writing all over her face. That's not like Alice she always knows everything, could it be that she can't see the future? Either way both her and Jasper were waiting for an answer from me and I had no idea on what to say, I needed to get my head sorted first

"Look I really have no idea on what the hell I'm going to say to you guys so could you please tell us why you came back all of a sudden"

I felt Jacob shift beside me and I saw out the corner of my eyes that he had a smile and intrigued look on his face, this would be what he wanted to know from the start and beginning with it would be great for him

She looked at Jasper before staring at me and speaking "After we left you Edward left us, we hadn't seen him for months and then out of nowhere a few days ago I had a vision of him returning home, he came to tell us that he was coming back here Bella, he was coming home to you. He couldn't stand being without you and he had to see you, to see if you were OK and if you would forgive him"

Alice finished what she said and every time she had mentioned his name I felt a pang of pain run though my body, it was like she was trying to convince me that he did still love me. It's easy to say but after that day in the forest and the way he looked it's hard to actually believe, I've convinced myself for so long that what he said was true that I could feel I didn't want to believe what she said so easy, however I could worry about that some other time because there are other issues that must be discussed and I could tell that they were hiding something from me. I don't know how I knew but I felt like there was something lingering in the air like a bag smell and I wanted answers, I could feel myself getting angry which was very unusual but I was pissed because I could handle what they had to say now, I wasn't the Bella they left, I was stronger in more than one way. I took a deep breath to calm myself

"Please don't patronize me Alice, I can tell that there is more to this then just Edward wanting to come back, your hiding something and you should trust me enough to tell me the truth about what is going on. I'm not the same Bella you left behind, please don't lie to me"

I watched as Alice looked taken back by my slight outburst but I couldn't find it in myself to be ashamed because saying what I thought helped. I was staring at her waiting for her to say something when Jasper spoke up with a slight chuckle "You've become more perceptive and straightforward. What Alice said was true, but you are also correct in saying that we were not speaking the whole truth. Alice had one other vision the day Edward came back and it was about you and she well couldn't see everything that happened, it seems as if there is an interference within the vision that Alice is trying to pinpoint any way back to the actual vision, well Alice dear would you care to explain? You would hold more insight to what happened"

It all sounded as if Jasper was speaking in riddles, he wouldn't get to the point and what was he talking about an interference in her vision, like not seeing the future properly? So I would be right, but what could causes that? The air calmed and the anger and tension that had filled me left, Jake seemed to be less keen on the idea of someone controlling his emotions and growled, I threw him a look that silent him. After a few minutes Alice composed herself and continued off from where Jasper had finished

"The vision was of you in some court yard somewhere and you where on your knees, you were in pain and crying out to someone to not make you hurt us. We were with you but I couldn't see everything and the harder I try to the more I can't see. And that's also why we came back, to help protect you from whatever this treat is"

"She doesn't need protection from a bunch of leeches. We've been looking after her fine"'

I sighed it was only expected that Jacob would have a few outbursts, I wasn't about to growl him for that but he use of 'leeches' did piss me off a little "Jake how many times do I have to tell you not to call them leeches"

He mumbled something that I didn't hear "Well I will be damned if I let them hurt you again Bells not again"

"We are not here to hurt her boy"

Things were starting to get heated and I didn't need that right now. Suddenly it wasn't even quite in my own head

'_You do create fun don't you Izzy'_ I froze it was Kyle again, he was back.

'**Leave me alone!'** I screamed in my head, surprised that no one else heard me

He laughed cruelly _'I'm coming Izzy'_

What the hell was that meant to mean? I didn't have time to ask because I came back to the real world and noticed that Jacob was shaking and standing up with Jasper facing him. My anger boiled over again, I stood up and placed myself between the two dangerous creatures and forced them apart using wind

"Stop this at once! You are both behaving like a bunch of children. Jasper I'm sorry for doing that please sit back down and calm down while you're at it and Jacob stop shaking before you phase, wake Charlie and break everything" Both muttered sorry and at least they seemed to look ashamed at the way they had acted which they should. My anger keeps getting the best of me, it's like I can't control it. What's happening to me?

I frowned at Alice, why didn't she do anything? All I got from her was a shrug.

"Bella I think we have waited long enough. I think Jasper and I deserve some answers"

Jacob sighed for me; he knew how hard it was going to be for me. He took my hand and was basically letting me know he was here for me. I drew some strength from this

"Your right" Here goes nothing "I'm not as human as you think. The day you left I was going to reveal what my family and I were, about my past and why I came here. Before I moved to forks something's happened. I was in a car crash and I was unable to save someone, I never told you because it was too hard, I blamed myself for his death but then I found out he isn't dead"

"Bella please what are you talking about?"

I sighed, being evasive wasn't working, so I went for it without stopping "I have a twin brother, Kyle and I thought he had been killed in the accident but he hadn't. I don't know what happened but he isn't the same anymore" They gave a gasp and confused looks but I didn't stop

"Have you ever heard of charmed ones? Or the others?" Jasper gave a small nod

"Only a little about your war and powers" I was a little surprised he knew that, then again he knew all too well about wars and it made things easier as Alice shook her head

"That's unexpected. Jasper could you fill Alice in about what you know later it would save time for now. Alice basically they are witches, but don't believe what the movies say, we don't cast spells but draw our powers from the elements of the world and that goes far beyond the four main elements. The charmed ones have always hidden amongst the world never wanting to reveal what they could do but like everything there is a bad to the good. _The others_ are the very evil of our kind and because of them a war broke out for power, over the centuries both sides have been wiped out. Charlie and Renee are both charmed ones, it's very rare to have both parents as with powers it could draw to much attention to them but they gave up there powers in order to hide from the war and live normal. Both Kyle and I have powers but my appear to always be growing, I don't know about Kyle's but I suspect his are too" I broke off to take a breath and get my thoughts in place, I still hadn't explained properly about Kyle and the others. I've still got a long way to go and then there's still the whole werewolf thing to cover. Oh the joy of having secrets

"Bells are you ok?"

I blinked and looked at Jacob "What? Oh yeah I'm fine, sorry everyone I was just thinking"

"Go one when you're ready Bella" I looked at Jasper and nodded my head

"Umm anyway about Kyle, I thought he was dead, I thought I watched him died but then he came to me a little while ago but he wasn't the same, he is marked as an other. The way to tell when someone is an other is by their eyes, it's like a grey cloud is covering them and an evil grows inside them, they would kill anyone when told by Carlos, he's the leader. I know all too well about this because after I thought Kyle had died I blamed myself for his death and the others feeling myself loathing, hate and anger used that to change me and for a few mouths I was on a rampage killing off the charmed ones, I finally broke away when they forced me to kill my best friend Chelsea and that's when I realize I must have been killing innocent people all along I just never realized. I couldn't stand living there knowing what I had cause, Renee hoped I would forget and move on, but you tell me how can you forget something like that? So I moved here and hid my powers, I was too scared to use them but when the seeker attacked me I knew it was too late, I knew then that _the others_ are after me again."

I stopped the world had turned silent and I knew that something was very wrong, I looked up sure that everyone was in the same situation as me, but they weren't they were looking at me confused. I could feel the wolf outside running and then Kyle's voice filled my head

'_Izzy came'_

I didn't listen. Jacob stood me up and shock me softly; I could see his mouth forming my name. What was going on? I didn't know what to do but whatever was going to happen I knew Charlie had to be kept out of the lop and safe. I drew on a power I didn't know I had and forced it around Charlie's room cutting off the nose so he wouldn't hear us and just when I was going to speak I snapped out of it and the wolf outside howled as something attacked it. It was Kyle. Jake and I shared a look of understand before I bolted for the back door, everyone else following behind. I burst through the back door to see claw marks in the ground and Kyle restraining a chocolate brown wolf in thousands of thick vines, it was Quil and he whined helplessly at us for help. Jake jumped to action before me and phased trying to take Kyle down, I watch as he was easily thrown back with a bolt of lightning that sent him towards the trees with a sicken crack, I didn't know whether it was trees or his bones.

Kyle turned to me "Told you I was coming Izzy"

My head was reeling. It took me a few seconds but I finally got my ass into gear. I was so not in the mood and he knew it _'Aw come on Izzy, lighten up'_

'**Let him go Kyle'** I thought back at him. I felt my anger boil and my power spill over again. He smiled up at me

"Make me"

I stepped forward and held up my hand when I saw Alice and Jasper move "Stay where you are. This is between me and my damn brother"

Jacob came from the forest limping, he distracted Kyle long enough for me to move to beside him and send electricity through him. I knew how crippling it could be from my experience with Chris, the pain sent Quil free from his vine prison and he growled viciously at Kyle before I threw up a hand at him to stop what he was doing

"Not here Quil" I knew this fight couldn't happen here, it was too open, we needed to get into the forest more.

"Kyle you choose the wrong night to fuck me off. Everyone take a breath"

I took a deep breath as he smiled up at me in a smug way, the world distorted and twisted around us as our location changed from my backyard to clearing in the forest, I recognised it right away as Edward's meadow and I curst myself for being us to this location but it was far enough away from human ears and that's all I needed. I threw up a barrier around Kyle and myself to stop the other four from getting in the way. I heard there complaints both in wolf from and talking but I ignored them to stare my brother down, he was slowly getting back up.

"Why now Kyle? Why can't you just leave us alone?" He was looking dead at me with only a few feet between us

"Is a big brother not allowed to see his baby sister and worry when there are two wolves and two vampires around her?"

"_YOU _are not my brother he would never do this and I'm a hell of a lot safer with them then with you"

"Of come now don't be so mean and you know we don't want to hurt you. So these vampires are the ones that left you, how sweet that they would return"

"Shut up Kyle"

His eyes flickered to Alice and she gasped in pain earning a growl from Jasper as he tried to break through the barrier. I shot up fire around us to block his view of Alice, knowing that he needed to see her to hurt her. The night filled with light that would only aid Kyle and me for all the others could already see perfectly fine. We were now both trapped in a fire barrier

"Kill joy" he stepped forward and the air in my lungs left me, my arms pressed down to my sides and I let out a groan, not again

"Come with me"

"No" I was prepared this time, I burst through his hold and threw him up into the air and let him fall again, I created an earth prison around him and brought him up to face me, I was filled with so much rage I didn't even know what I was doing, it had been a long time since I felt this angry. Everything stop again as I watched his face twist as if he were fighting an internal battle and slowly his eyes lost the grey gleam that clouded his eyes and I was staring into the identical brown eyes of my big brother, by only five minutes so we use to argue. I was still guarded and didn't know to make of this

'_Izzy...'_ His voice was tired and worried; my brother was still in there

"Kyle. Oh god let me get you out of there" Before I could release him he stopped me

"Izzy don't, I'm weak and he's still in here, I don't have long" I wanted to cry, to kick and scream, my brother was here yet he wasn't. Why does life throw you a bone only to make it worthless?

"Kyle..." I reached out to touch his face, he closed his eyes for a second and a felt him tense

"Come on Kyle fight it...please"

"Izzy listen to me now, you have to fight what is in you, they're doing everything they can to get you and I'm powerless to stop them. They know that you could destroy everything that they have tried to gain over the centuries that's why they have me, I'm you're weak point but I can't be anymore. Izzy you could finish this if you allow your power to help you and if you don't let our bond get in the way, my little sis I love you and don't want you to be something that you shouldn't...Ahh..."

I was shaking violently at what he was telling me, I couldn't even see him properly because of the stupid tears and all I wanted to do was see him. He was the one I ran to when I was scared, I went to him when I had a bad dream or a bad day. Sure we had our little tiffs but that always made us stronger. Without my brother I had lost the support I had come to rely on and I wanted him back. It's hard to not have your twin with you it's like there is a huge part of your body missing and now here he was fighting the evil that was going to win, I could see it. Sweat had broken out across his brow

"Izzy you must stop me, them, don't let them get you or everyone will die, it will be hard but you must try"

"I will fight and I will save you, I promise I will save you this time"

"That's my girl" He grimaced again and this time when his eyes opened the cloud had returned, but I knew now that my brother was alive in there somewhere and I would save him one way or another. I was unprepared when a force of a sonic boom sent me backwards towards the fiery walls, I landed in them but was unharmed, I brought the fire from the wall and let it fill my hands. Up to my elbow was covered with the flames, I heard Alice call to me but I ignored her and sent the flames to Kyle, he moved to fast out of the way.

"Stop this now!"

I stopped but never let the flames die.

"You are only pissing me off Bella and I am growing tired, I'm also growing tired of your dimwit brother. Next time you will leave with me, next time it will not be easy for you. I will be waiting and I _will _get you and you won't be able to do a damn thing about"

I smirked "Come and get me then"

He laughed "See you soon" I felt the power grow around him and I knew he was about to transport back to where ever he was staying but before he disappeared his eyes cleared and my real brother entered my mind, so quickly and so tried that it scared me _'fight hard...'_ I dropped to my knees and let out a cry, this world isn't fair, but then again no one ever said that it was. It seems life likes to kick you when you're down. The fire left my arms and I was plunged into darkness, it washed over me and calmed me until I realized that it was Jasper's effect on me that was doing the job and slowly very slowly my anger subsided but for how long?

"Bella....Are you OK?" Alice pulled me to my feet and into a hug, I laughed for no reason, drained and tired

"Yeah I'm going to be"

"That's one way to show us what you are"

I looked over at Jasper as he placed a hand on me, calming me even more "I hadn't planned on it going like that but that's just my luck isn't it. That was my brother and Alice I'm sorry he did that to you, he's not normally like that"

"Oh Bella it's OK, it's not like I need oxygen"

I heard a wine, it came from Quil, and then I remembered Jacob had been limping. I put my hand on Quil who was standing behind me in his big chocolate form, I saw Jasper move away slightly

"Quil are you OK?" He nodded his head and Jacob appeared out of nowhere and pulled me into a tight hug

"His dignity is more wounded then anything" He chuckled

"Jake...Can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" Anger flicked across his face, oh no "Bells if you ever block me out like that again so help me I will do something"

"Sorry Jake, everyone I didn't want you to get hurt"

Jacob sighed "How many times Bells, we can look after ourselves"

"Oh yeah tell it to your hand then"

He shrugged "Its fine it will be healed in 30 minutes to an hour tops"

I shook my head, it was useless trying to argue with him on this and I just know the pack would have something to say on this matter, joy.

Jasper cleared his throat from behind me "So you are werewolves"

"Be nice" I muttered to Jacob, knowing full well that everyone could hear me

"Yep and your vamps"

Alice piped up then and extended her hand "Thank you, the both of you for doing what you did tonight to try and help Bella. Any friend of hers is more then welcome to be my friend even if you smell funny"

Jacob laughed and I prayed he would be nice and shake her hand, I was shocked out of my mind when he actually did it and he didn't even flinch at the cold "Right back at yah, it's not like you guys directly hurt Bells when you let so I guess I'm fine when you guys" I felt a twinge of pain at those words, but I couldn't complain, they were getting along and that's all that mattered, if I can keep both sides in my life I could live.

"Bells care to take us back to Charlie's? I'm starving and I know Quil is"

I sighed "But you just ate"

I heard Jasper and Alice laugh "What can I say, it's a wolf thing"

"Well it's something" I muttered. In seconds I transported us back to Charlie's

Everyone stumbled because they weren't use to travelling like that and I heard Jacob mutter something about a warning next time, that made me laugh and everything was fine, Charlie didn't even wake but that might have been because of the silencer I had put around before anything happened. My instincts weren't bad if I do say so myself and I was gland no one mentioned the transaction that occurred between Kyle and myself, I was still trying to process it myself but because of Jasper's calming effect my mind didn't even want to think about it and so I didn't bother with it for now.

Jacob was in the kitchen cooking god knows what and I found that after fighting I was hungry too. Quil was inside now much to Sam's distaste, he had seen the whole thing play out and was confused over the whole thing, that's what Quil said anyway and Sam would rather Quil inside for awhile after tonight's little events, I realized then that this was Quil and Jacob's second time going up against one of my kind, I could feel that Quil had moved into the lounge and was talking to Jasper and Alice about, well, I don't know but I was guessing the topic was either about me or the pack.

I had just had a wash because I felt like I still needed to relax more, I was making my way down stairs when I thought of dad and turned around. I wanted to see with my eyes if he was OK. I pushed his door open and walked in quietly, Kyle's 'death' had affect him much in the same way it did me, Kyle was his only son and he hadn't been there for a lot of things because we lived so far away. He would never get over how much he missed out on, he felt like he had failed his only son with not being around and I know he blamed Renee a little for taking his children away. Renee was strong and she had Phil but what did he have? That was another reason I moved, I knew that Charlie needed to reconnected with the one child he had left and I was scared that he wasn't faring well, Forks had been a fun playground for Kyle and myself and I knew coming here would bring happy memories even if they hurt.

"Dad I'm going to bring Kyle home, I don't know how or when but I will, I'll save him" I whispered, he groan and turned to face his window. He was OK for now, I will protect him and bring our family together again, I will bring my brother home and Charlie would get his boy back and Renee would too but I would stay here when I'm finished, family is the only thing I have and I wasn't about to let anything happen to anyone of my families. I heard a knock at the door; they didn't order pizza did they? We already had that, well whatever keeps them going I guess.

"Bells what are you doing?"

Jacob was standing at Charlie's door, I smile and walked over to him and gave him a hug "Just making sure that he's fine"

"And what about you Bells? How are you with what Kyle said?"

I sighed "I don't know yet Jake but could we talk about it when we don't have so many people that can hear"

He gave a quiet laugh as we made it to the stairs "Sure sure"

"So how do you like Alice and Jasper?"

He frowned for a few seconds "Their not that bad, once you get past the smell and weird powers and the little one Alice said that she can't see our futures which is why she is having a hard time seeing you. Whatever her vision was about we were there too"

Oh just great, is no one safe? Well it was great to hear that he didn't mind them so much. We entered the lounge and I burst into laughter. Alice and Jasper were watching Quil as he dug into the large amount of food that was covering the small table in front of the TV. Pizza, chips  
(both hot and cold), cookies, popcorn, drinks and a whole lot more was making its way into his mouth and it looked as if Alice and Jasper were stuck between amazement and disgust at how much and fast he was eating. Jake look like he thought he would miss out and at the rate Quil was going he just might, I don't even know where half this food came from, maybe Alice or something went and got a few things.

"Quil man quit scoffing so much and leave me some"

"You snooze you lose" He said between mouth fills, he didn't even break eye contact with the TV. I sighed shaking my head as Jake dug in. I grabbed one of the drinks and sat down looking at Alice and Jasper

"How are you two faring?"

"We will be fine, are they always like this"

I smiled at Jasper "It's worse when the whole pack is gunning for the food and there's six of them so far, poor Emily does do her best to feed them but it's like there always hungry what with all their tracking"

"Tracking what?"

After everything that has happened tonight I totally forgot to even mention that Victoria was coming after me "Oh I forgot to mention that James's mate Victoria is trying to kill me, well actually she's working with the others, she's working as a distraction but it hasn't worked so far and if she ever did get past she could kill me so yeah. You can tell the others to be on the lookout for her"

Alice's eyes were filled with horror and Jasper just looked pissed "My god Bella so much is after you, we leave and yet you still manage to find more danger then we could have imagined"

I shrugged "It's what I do best" I watched as she walked over to me and sat down, placing her arm around me

"Don't worry we'll help the wolves out, if that's alright with them"

Both boys looked up then continued to eat, finally Jacob managed to speak "Sure no problem, Sam won't be hard to convince, never thought I would like some blood suckers" Quil nodded in agreement

"Well I don't think we expected to like a couple of dogs" Even Jasper had to laugh at what she said. For awhile the only sounds were the TV and the boys finishing off the food, until Jasper spoke tearing his eyes off the boys

"So Bella do you care to finish your story?"

I looked away from the TV "Umm where did I finish from"

"You had mentioned how you knew the others where after you now"

"Not much to tell after that. After Jake and Quil here killed the seeker I had to explain what I was and what I could do, that went down pretty well. Then I've had a few visits from Kyle and he's trying to get me to go with him as you could guess but I've been there before and I don't want to go back, when your one of them you can see everything but you can't do anything, your own body becomes your own prison of hell. I'm surprised Kyle managed to break through but it gives me hope that I can save him"

"You won't be saving him alone Bella"

I just nodded my head. I wasn't going to let them help that much, only I could face the others not by choice but because that's the way I knew it had to be, I wouldn't risk their lives no matter how immortal they were, I would hate any pain to be inflected upon them. They asked more questions about my powers and I showed them everything I could do, even what I had learned today and after awhile I could feel my eyes drooping but I was reluctant to leave, what if they were gone when I woke up? What if this was a dream that would throw me into a depression of pain? Could I handle that? And what if it was real and they were still here? Then everything would be OK, not like it use too but it would be getting there, nothing could ever be the same since they left.

I felt hot arms around me and the floor left my body, I tried to stop Jake but it was useless I was too tired. I turned to Alice and Jasper one last time "Your staying right?"

Alice smiled "Of course. See you in the morning, sleep well"

"OK. Night"

Jake was silent as he made his way to the stairs and I thought I would fall asleep in his arms until I heard Kyle, again

_Not even they can keep you save_

I tried to ignore it, to pretend that it was there, that it wasn't happening but he didn't go away. I could hear his laughter and it sent a chill through me even though Jake's heat was keeping me nice and warm

'_You should have just come, now none of the ones you love are safe'_

My mind went into over drive at the threat and I felt my power run though me

'**Leave them alone, you miss with them and you will regret it'**

He just laughed more '_Join us and they will be safe'_

'**No'**

His voice turned into a snarl '_Fine then be that way, it is your choice. You will be ours'_

And just like that he was gone. Not my family, they were going to go after them, I knew it would happen I had just hoped it wouldn't came to that, now I was putting my family, my loved ones in danger. I was shaking all over; my mind couldn't handle everything that was being thrown at me right now, I didn't won't to be alonetonight. Jacob put me down on my bed, he was unaware at the little conversation that had taken place in my head, for a felting moment I wondered if that's what it's was like for Edward all the time, I stopped that thought there thinking of him right now wasn't the best idea.

"Are you cold Bells?"

I shook my head I couldn't speak

"Bells are you OK?"

Would it be OK to ask him to stay here with me, he has done it before but does that make it OK, he does know that we are only friends and I don't want to be alone

"Jake could...could you stay with me I don't want to be alone"

He smiled softly "Sure, I can speak with the vamps later and Quil will be fine, he's going to leave before Charlie wakes up"

I sighed "Thank you"

He hugged me tight "I will always be here for you...I'll never go away"

My brain shut down quickly but not as fast as Jacob falling to sleep, I was wrapped nice and warm in his arms and I felt safe but not safe enough, everyone was in danger and if I didn't do something soon someone would get hurt the question was who and when, I was shit scared to be turned but the thought that someone I loved would get hurt was scarier. I drifted into a terror filled sleep that revolved around people getting hurt and me turning again. I was aware when Jacob left for awhile to speak to Alice and Jasper and I felt his heat return soon after that, I heard a howl from a wolf and knew that Quil must have left or someone else was sent out, none of that could keep the dread away but the thought that Edward was here did comfort me a little after all he was my moon when the night gets dark, he was my own angel that protected me but bailed when he stopped loving me or wanting to protect me. God why must everything be so confusing? Why can't something be simple and easy for once? Oh right because that wouldn't be my life then. Finally I my mind ran out of thoughts and I dreamed of nothing, my body recovering to fight another day.

**

* * *

****Just a little shut out to these two people that gave amazing reviews**

Oh My God your story is so good!, can't wait till your next chapter, maybe you  
could get a small fight between Kyle and Bella and Bella tells what she is to  
Alice and jasper maybe, I really can't wait till your next chapter, love the  
story so much!

**Who ever wrote this review I couldn't reply because there was no link so I have to do it like this, thank you very much I love what you had to say and because of you I put the whole Kyle thing in, you made up my mind.**

**And a shout out to ****_.Green_ Your review along with the other really helped me to update faster so thank you too.**

**So review nicely they make me feel good and update faster, come on I know you can do it, it can be hard to do at times but please. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry I haven't up dated in months, I just haven't had the time or need to write this but that's changed I want to get this done and hopefully I can, I know what I want to happen so yeah. So I hope this is enough for now and I should up date again soon. Omg I've been watching an old time cartoon, anyone know the show Card captors I'm watching it on YouTube, god it brings back memories, I know that was out of the blue but I thought I would say it lol. Anyway I own nothing and sorry again for taking so long and if there are any mistakes my bad :) Enjoy...**

**Chapter eleven: Falling **

_I stepped towards the crowd of people gathered in the abandoned warehouse, making sure my presents was unknown, my goal here kill the charmed ones, leave no survivors. I could easily make out every person from where I stood. Young, old, male, female were gathered here tonight, I could even see a few children amongst the crowd. I could tell that each and every one of them was a charmed one, each with powers in different areas and levels. I smiled to myself this was going to be easy, too easy. I turned my head slightly and nodded at Daniel, my baby sitter that I didn't need, I could handle this. I felt Lily outside as she put up a field around the building to keep humans away; they were not part of our war, not just yet anyway._

'_Ready' I sent out my thoughts to everyone that needed to know, our plan was now in motion._

_I walked forwards again, silencing the groups conversation, the only sound was the tapping of my high heal boots as I walked and the sound of my coat sliding across the floor behind me. I watched the realization light their faces, I let them feel what I was then, I will admit they were quick to act, most tried to stop me but I easily blocked there powers. Daniel followed and started to take the children away, new recruits. Something in my mind seemed to scream at me to stop but I couldn't, not as I saw the horrified looks of the mothers, the pained cries of their children or even the yelling of the men as they tried to defend everyone. I put my hands up and pushed them forwards in a small motion igniting everyone and everything that I wanted, within seconds the intense heat pulsed out in front of me, after a few seconds I stopped knowing everyone had been killed. Smiling I left to join the others._

"_Well done child"_

_I looked over at Carlos and nodded "Thanks" I said sarcastically, like I needed his praise_

"Bella! Bella wake up"

I opened my eyes and slammed into the ground, having been floating up off my bed. I breathed heavily trying to erase the dream, a memory of what I once did; I shied away from the thoughts and feelings and clung tightly to Jake 

"Bells are you ok" Jake asked with a worried expression

It took me awhile before I could answer, was I ok? Was anyone ok? "Yeah Jake just had a bad dream"

"Must have been a pretty bad one, your powers were going insane. Lucky Charlie's already gone"

I finally looked around the room, shocked. It looked like a tornado had gone through and destroyed the place; I was so not going to have fun cleaning it up. I smiled sheepishly as I got up "Sorry couldn't help it. Are Alice and Jasper still here?"

"Right here Bella, just waiting until its safe" She laughed but even to me she looked unsure just not afraid

"Yeah well anyway, where's Jasper?" I hoped she'd take the bait, I didn't really want to linger on what had just happened, and thankfully she went with it

"He's just gone out for air and food; he's not use to being in a house with humans"

I nodded "That's completely understandable, but the good thing is you didn't kill each other during the night"

Jake laughed as he put his warm arm around my shoulders "Well I was up here most the time, but besides that Alice isn't half bad and Jasper may be uptight but he has Great War stories"

"Not so bad yourself Jake"

I smiled a real smile and relaxed, finally shaking the dream off, after all that's what it was and I was never going back there again I hope.

I walked downstairs after cleaning my room and getting changed to find the whole pack waiting, looking awkwardly at Alice and a returned Jasper. Smiling I walked in and hugged each of them

"Guys what are you doing here?"

Sam pulled his eyes away from Jasper to speak to me "We've come to see if you're ok and speak with the Cullen's"

I nodded the confusion lifting "Well as you can see I'm fine. Why aren't you talking to Alice or Jasper? There standing right here"

Alice's eyes darted to me then back as she made her way to me "Bella it's not just us they wish to speak with"

I frowned for a split second then realization hit. The pack, my pack wanted to go to the Cullen's, where he was, Edward was. I swallowed hard, stumbling back a few feet before turning and going to the kitchen, I shook my head breath Bella, just breath don't lose control again

"Bells, honey are you ok?"

I stopped and looked up at Jake shaking my head "No, I'm not going, I don't want to see or hear him yet Jake. I'm not ready; I just want to throttle him"

Even though Jake was clearly concerned I still saw the edge of his mouth twitch and I knew then he wanted nothing more then to laugh "Not that I'm opposed to you beating the crab out of Edward because I'm not and I'd probably have a front row seat to watch, but we do need you there to explain everything or just to witness and make sure nothing happens; Paul's in a fighting mood-

"When isn't he?" I interrupted his speech earning a smirk before he carried on

"Yes well that's true, but I won't let Edward near you if that's what you want, I'll make sure you're alright, but we need you, the whole pack is going and it's not the whole pack without you"

I looked away from his pleading eyes, breathing out the air I wasn't aware I had been holding "Alright I'll go for the pack, but whatever happens when we're there is not my fault"

He grinned widely at me "Deal!"

Alice walked in then, concern written all over her face "Bella if this is too hard, if seeing him is too hard, he'll understand"

I shook my head, my mind was already made up "No Alice I can handle this"

"Well in any case he does need a good beating" I sighed with a smile

"God I've missed you"

I sat in their car with Jake, shaking like a leaf trying to control my powers. Going through all the explanations again was going to be tiring and Edward was there, my heart still ached at the thought of his name

_**Flash back**_

"_Edward you...you can't leave me" I pleaded, eyes filled with tears. Staring into his cold eyes chilled me, once filled with life and love now showing nothing but hate, revulsion and disgust_

"_It's not right Bella, I don't love you, I thought I did, but I guess I was just lonely and needed to fill the void" _

_I stumbled back from the venom in his voice, from the pain his words inflicted; it can't be true "How can you mean that? After everything we've been through, you must be lying"_

_He looked away into the forest then, when he looked back his eyes were black, it was like looking into a never ending hole of darkness "I mean every word I'm saying. I don't want you to come with us, I don't want you, and you're just not good enough"_

_My words caught in my mouth. I stared blankly unable to say or do anything; he came closer making me take a step back. How could he mean this? "Bella my only regret is making you feel the way you do about me. I'll leave and never come back; neither will my family, good bye" He took my hand and kissed it, this wasn't happening_

"_Wait I'm not what you think, please just-_

"_Enough Bella, nothing you say is going to change the fact that I don't love you. Live a good life Bella I know I will" With that he left taking the rest of my heart and will to live, as my life left the darkness grew, pushing in on me, boxing me until there was nothing, just nothing but emptiness... _

_**End flashback**_

I shivered at the memory as a single tear ran down my cheek. This is going to be one of the hardest things I've done in a long time. The questions were would I be able to face the man that broke my heart and took away a family I called my own and would I be strong or would I lose all control for the pain he put me through. I tightened the arm around my stomach as we turned down their drive, my body knew he was here and wanted his touch while my mind shied away to preserve what little life I had left in me

"It's alright Bella, we're all here for you" I nodded knowing Jake was right, I did have them and that was enough to help me through this.

I stood behind the pack after explaining everything to the Cullen's, to say they were shocked would be an understatement. I'm sure if Esme could have she would have been crying, they were all so welcoming when I'd arrived like nothing had happened between us, like my old family was here with my new one, everything could have been the same if it hadn't of been for one family member that had my heart, he was the only one there not to greet us, he did show up after awhile when I started to explain things and I did everything I could not to look at him for fear of losing myself control, I'd dreamed about being with him again for months and none of them had been this way

"It's a good thing we did come back. We will help you, all of you" Carlisle said evenly to us, the wolves were resigned but willing to work with them. I however could not have them in danger

"Carlisle I can't bring you into this war too, it's bad enough I got the pack involved, this is my kinds war not yours"

"Bella honey we want to help" I smiled at Esme. Honestly it was hard to imagine her fighting or Carlisle their just too kind and loving for something like that. I knew I had to do it on my own and they would never let me, but they didn't need to know that, not now, not until it was too late for them to even try and help

"Bella, why didn't you ever tell us before?" I looked over at Emmett having to pass Edward's shocked face on the way. Emmett's joy was clear but so was his concern

I cleared my throat feeling a little uncomfortable "I'm not allowed to tell you but I'd gotten permission from our leaders the elders and I was actually going to tell you the day you all left, I didn't get the chance to tell you because _someone_ wouldn't let me"

There was a moment of understanding and awkwardness as I tried my best not to look at Edward as I felt his gaze burning into the side of my head. My heart was truly breaking, I wanted nothing more then to kiss him, to let him hold me, but I couldn't get past what he said to me that day, how he broke me. How do you forgive the one that broke you into a million pieces? Yes there was a letter saying he still loved me, but the letter wasn't from him, he didn't say those words, he didn't love me, he didn't want me, that's what he had said, those were his words from his own mouth, not a letter from Alice, those words couldn't be true compared to what he said that day, and it was those words that still ripped at my heart.

I glared down at the ground and stepped back behind Jake, my powers were having a metal fit, I looked up and watched the weather change dramatically turning from an over cast day to an ugly storm

"Bella" My head shot up at my name being called, laced with concern and I didn't even realize it had been Edward who spoke my name. He went to say something else but the sound of lightning silenced him

I felt Quil push me as Jake whispered to me "Bella, Jesus calm down" I didn't need to look at him to know he was still concerned, I didn't need to move my head to know everyone was looking at me. My eyes were only locked on Edward and slowly I did calm down. Something was seriously wrong with me, these mood swings are just not normal for me, but they were so familiar.

I kept looking at Edward when I heard everyone gasp and the guys around me jumped back

"Holy cow, where did she go?"

"Bella..."

I frowned what were they talking about? "Guys I'm right here"

"Where?" Sam asked as Jake hit me, trying to find me I think

"Ouch Jake that hurt"

"Sorry but we can't see you"

"You guys are crazy" I said rubbing my side, looking down I couldn't see any part of me, only the ground. I screamed in shock and started patting myself down making sure I was all there "Holy shit! I'm invisible now, just great" I said sarcastically

"Just relax dear maybe that will help" I nodded at Esme but I highly doubt she saw me do that, relaxing I breathed out, when I looked down again I was relieved to see I was back, I sighed in relief and looked around at the shocked faces of the Cullen's, the pack was more relaxed and use to my power changes

"Bella that was amazing" Emmett said with wide eyes

"Dude that's not all she can do, did you just see what she did to the weather?"

"That was her too?"

Emmett spoke excitedly to Embry before Jake jumped in "That's nothing she can control the elements too, teleport and walk through things and god knows what else"

I rolled my eyes, trust these guys to start rambling on about my powers, but I couldn't help myself I had to add one more then that I remembered now because of my dream "And I can send my thoughts out to people"

All eyes were on me as Alice spoke "What does that mean?"

I breathed out and focused on all of them _'It means I can send what I'm thinking out to people so they can hear me without talking'_

"Like reading minds" I nodded at her as Edward's eyebrows nearly popped off his head "Does that mean you can read minds?"

'_Only if I focus on the person I'm talking to, but I only hear the thoughts directed at me'_ I stopped my focus and looked around me again "I know freaky" Just then about three different stomachs rumbled and I couldn't help but laugh

"How about we all go inside and I'll cook some lunch for you all"

No matter how nervous the pack was no one could deny Esme and their hunger usually pushed past any fear they might have "Yeah" They all said at once, everyone walked off but I stayed where I was, Jake came back to me as I saw Edward turn back around

"Come on Bells, its ok remember we didn't break anything yesterday"

I smiled up at him and started walking "Now do you see why I didn't let Embry just break in"

"Yes oh wise one I do" He rolled his eyes and put his arm around me. I watched Edward stiffen as we walked past; I locked eyes with him and watched them soften along with my heart, those eyes that held so much love and dazzled me every day and probably still could but just like that my heart locked back up and I looked away.

I was sitting up on the roof playing god with the clouds while the others were either still eating or out on the law play fighting or if you were Sam and Jasper you were talking about fighting styles, I shook my head at them and smiled. I pulled my legs up after awhile and hugged them, resting my head on my knees

"Bella..."

I froze and stopped breathing for a second, I closed my eyes, oh crap not now. Composing myself I turned my head to look up at Edward, why did he have to be so quiet? Why did he have to look so good standing there? I did an awkward half smile "Hey Ed-Edward" I breathed out and looked back down on the field not surprising everyone was watching even if they were hiding it. To say it was awkward was an understatement and I was just waiting for him to leave, but then he sat down

"So you have a brother, what was he like?"

I swallowed thinking about Kyle was hard, knowing he was still in there fighting gave me hope and pain because I had given up on him, but not anymore "He's my twin he was there when I hurt myself, when I was upset. We shared everything together, he was always the brave strong one, and I wasn't. When I thought he had been killed I died inside, being apart from your twin is hell, but now I can save him and I will. This is my war"

It was silent for awhile before he spoke again "So how have you been"

I nearly fell off the roof with that, what kind of question was that? Did he expect some kind of magical happy answer about how great I've been? About how everything has never been better, he was kidding himself; I got that upset with just that question that I didn't answer so he carried on

"You don't have to do this alone... but there was something I wanted to say to you, I wanted to apologize about everything; I never meant to hurt you-

"Stop, don't just don't"

"But I need to tell you-

My anger boiled over and I couldn't hold it in any longer "And when I needed to tell you the biggest thing in my life you wouldn't let me, instead you took my heart and threw it at the ground stood on it and left me"

"I know and I didn't mean it, it was and is the biggest mistake of my existence"

I stood up and away from him as everything darkened and the wind picked up, I felt the spark of fire light up my hands "You did, you gave up on me, you stopped loving me when I never stopped loving you. You asked me how I've been how the hell do you think I've been? YOU left me; you turned your back when I needed you the most. My whole world was ripped apart by what you did and you know what if it wasn't for Jake and the pack I would still be locked in my room watching the world go by waiting to wake up from this nightmare you put me in" I shook all over from my rage, trying to shake off the tears that were falling, but it was too late. Edward stood too now facing me, looking so helpless but I couldn't see past my rage and pain to care, I wanted him to see the pain I was in, to let him see what he did.

"Bella I never meant any of that, I left to protect you, I still love you I never stopped either, and I left because of that love" I heard the conviction in his words, the hurt and love in his eyes but still after believing for so long that he didn't love me I couldn't believe what he was saying

"No Edward, you don't leave the person you love no matter what. You promised me you would stay, you said you wouldn't leave. I believed you and you still left me, and what? You think you can come back say you always loved me and expect me to run into your arms, like the last six months never happened?"

I waited for an answer, trying to control my emotions but in the end I couldn't be bothered, let him see my pain and power. When he continued to say nothing I carried on speaking ready to leave at anytime. I glared over at him feeling my heart rip away again "Let me tell you something Edward those six months did happen and you'll never know the pain I've been through, you'll never be able to change what happened. And even through that I still love you and I always will, but this is your mistake and I won't make it easy. It hurts just standing here right now. Look at me Edward! Look at the state I'm in, how do you fix this? HOW" I screamed at him because I did want to know how this could be fix, but how do you undo six months of damage.

"I don't know but I will, with time and I won't ever leave again"

I laughed without humour "How can I believe that?" I looked away and saw how shocked everyone was; I sunk back down into a ball, defeated. Why was it easier to be angry at him? I don't want to be like this

"I'm so sorry Bella" He reached out for me but I forced him back with air, shocking him at my force. I looked up at him eyes pleading, completely lost

"You left me with no hope, what do I do now?" I rocked backwards and forwards "Why Edward...You left me" I whispered. The world around me twisted as I transported away from there, my last thoughts I sent out to Edward _'I'm sorry'_ for what I don't know, for saying those things maybe, but I felt better for it. I only hope I haven't ruined things more.

I don't know how long I sat there for staring at the ocean, I wasn't cold but maybe that's because I was keeping it away from me. I knew I'd been in this spot for awhile because the sun had moved a fare distance behind the clouds while I sat here, I could see a storm coming but it was peaceful and calm here, for now. Now that the tears were coming I couldn't stop them from flowing, I wanted to runaway, to forget the pain but that kind of thing just didn't happen, I wasn't lucky enough to live in that reality. I kept picturing the tortured look on Edward's face as I asked him why he left; the hurt was clearly written across his features. Was he feeling sorry for the pain I was in? Did he mean what little he said? Maybe I'd been too harsh; maybe I should have let him speak. I know what it's like to want to say the words; to have the words that could make things right, but the person you want to tell won't let you speak. He did that to me and I hated it, now I've done it to him. I think I do owe it to myself to gain an explanation from him. I should go see him, see what he wanted to say.

My head fell into my hands, what have I done? I felt the padding of paws back in the forest before they faded to feet, Jacob. Turning my head I watched Jacob walking out of the forest to me

"Hey Jake" My voice was tired but clear

He looked so relieved at the site of me, he pulled me into a bone crushing hug and buried his face in my hair "We've been looking everywhere for you, don't do that again, you scared me"

I hugged him fiercely needed the support and feeling bad for not letting them know I was fine "Sorry Jake I just needed to think. How's Edward?"

He shook his head as we sat down "Shocked and upset about what he's done, but I did warn him not to go up to you, stupid vamp didn't listen, but he did deserve it, then again I know you Bells and you're going to feel bad until you clear the air with him"

Damn he did know me "I know"

He looked at me concerned "I have to ask, why did you snap like that? I never thought you would actually do it, I mean you were really pissed"

I sighed playing with my hands "I don't know. I just...when I looked at him I still felt how I always have, but then what he said to me that day rears its ugly head and I get angry and I mean what kind of question is 'how have you been?' anyway, don't answer that. When he said that I couldn't hold it in anymore"

Jake said nothing instead he started rubbing circles on my back, I looked at my feet dangling over the edge of the cliff, past them I could see the ocean water crashing against the rocks dangerously

"Jake"

"Hmm..."

"I'm scared"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me again, though I didn't look back, I didn't want to chicken out

"Why?"

I shrugged heavily "It's just I-I feel so angry all the time lately and I can't control it. I'm scared the others are going to get me again, I can feel it and I don't want that, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me again, I don't want you or the pack or the Cullen's hurt because of me you all mean too much to me"

He frowned at me seeming nerved by what I said "Don't think like that Bella, I won't let anything happen"

I shook my head, resigned to the truth, I'd been trying to deny it for weeks but everything feels like it did last time, the only difference was I knew what to expect and hopefully I could stop it and save Kyle at the same time "You don't understand Jake, if they want me they'll find a way if I'm willing or not and it could mean you getting hurt and I can't have that on my conscience"

"I won't give up on you, I will save you, and we all will save you"

I wanted to tell him no, to run if I did change not to save me, but I couldn't because it felt good to know I would have someone just trying, all I could do was talk about what happens to me to warn him about what would change, I just feel like I don't have any more time "It's not me in control of my actions I might not even know who you are, I'll be inside fighting to get out but it's just so tiring, that's why Kyle was so weak when he broke through, it's a prison in your own body. Seeing and hearing everything yet unable to stop, when I'm one of them I'm completely different to who I was, it's like my alter ego takes over, the worst darkest alter ego. I mean she dresses in heels and revealing clothes and she does anything to get her way, so be careful, don't be tricked. I mean last time I came out of it she had cut and dyed my hair black and blue"

I felt him laugh slightly before getting serious "Wish I'd seen that, but Bells why are you talking like it's going to happen?"

"I don't mean too, I'm just warning you, it's what I feel"

There was a howl off in the distance automatically snapping both of our attentions "Go Jake I can wait"

He kissed my forehead and stood up "I'll see what it is, tell you and if I need to leave again"

"Alright now go"

I watched him leave, I felt when he phased going from human to wolf. I let out my breath seeing it hit the cold air I had never even realised it had gotten that cold, the wind and rain was starting to pick up but I easily kept that off me with my powers. A shiver ran down my spine, like someone was pouring ice cold water down my back, standing up I looked around feeling like I was being watched, but there was no one on the ground that I could feel. The feeling wouldn't leave me, someone was out there I was sure of it

"Hello, Jake are you out there?" I knew he wasn't but I had to ask, I flicked out my hands lighting them both with fire, whatever I was feeling wasn't normal but I couldn't get a grip on it. My breathing picked up as I looked around, something wasn't right

"BELLA..." I jumped back and turned around facing the call of my name, it sounded like Edward but the direction I was now facing was out towards the ocean on the cliffs edge and Edward was nowhere, panicking I scanned the ocean but there was still nothing . My senses picked up on a power coming from behind me; I turned to late and was faced with a force knocking me on the head forcing my balance to change, the force had made my head foggy and I couldn't stop myself the only thing I could do was scream as I started falling. The crushing force of the ice water forced the air out of my lungs, the power was devastating, the storm had picked up more by now and the ocean was throwing me around like a rag doll, I tried to swim up but I couldn't, the water was drawing the heat and power to fight from my body. I couldn't move and then I stopped, stars were everywhere even though the salt was stinging my eyes, I tried again to find the surface but again I failed, I didn't want to die this way not with how I left everything, I wanted to apologize to say goodbye. My chest constricted both from the pain of not breathing and the pain of never seeing the people I love again. Things went dark then...

Something happen then, you know that light people tell you to look for when you die it didn't come, there was light but if faded away and the feelings of loneliness, hurt and never being complete consumed me, a consuming wave of blackness surrounded me and I did everything I could to keep those feelings away to keep the darkness away but I was too weak, to powerless to even want to fight against it, my mind was too hazy and I couldn't remember what had happened to me, I remember being cold and alone, then what? I screamed out but even that was weak, there was a female laughing, I looked around to see me, was this a mirror? I don't think so, she was me but I knew who she was, dread grew in me and my face fell making her laugh more. Boots, shorts a black shirt and a long coat, I had been right.

"Bella"

"Isabella" I nodded at her, she walked towards me smiling, she was like my evil twin, one I wanted to kill

"Bella you weak and pathetic girl have you learned nothing, you should never have let Chris or Kyle get so close to you, you might have been fine then"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, it wasn't noticeable with Chris but from the moment Kyle came back you've been more angry more susceptible to the darker feelings, it's slowly been taking over making way for me"

I froze she was right, I never thought about it that way before but she was right, damn I hated admitting that, but everything adds up from the day Kyle showed up I've been getting more and more angry, what did he say to me the first day 'the seed has been planted'

"No I won't let you destroy what I've built"

She laughed again and boy was I beginning to hate that laugh "You can't stop me, why do you think you were thrown off a cliff? To make you weak, you can't fight me, I've already won, and I know you can feel it. We're already with the others and I can't wait to destroy what you have, I have an interest in Jacob"

"No! Leave him alone, leave them all alone!"

"Or what, anyway I've had enough, enjoy the show Bella"

I stumbled forward but it was too late, she was right I did know it was too late, I was trapped in a prison in my own body, my own mind and all I could do was watch and wait until I got my strength back, but however long that takes she could have destroyed so many people, no one was save. What have I honestly done?

"Welcome back Isabella" I heard Carlos's voice in the background concentrating I let my mind merge so I could see what was going on, it wasn't easy but slowly pictures started forming and I was looking at Carlos, you have no idea how it feels to be in your body but be unable to control the actions you do, it's like it's not my body anymore

"It's good to be back, it seems things have gone downhill since I've been gone"

He chucked as I sat down "Right you are, it's been different without your power, there is a lot you need to know"

"And what is that" I said as I crossed my legs

"Your power is one of a kind, I want you to meet Julian, do you know what he can do" I looked over at Julian he was tall, light tin with back hair. I studied him, trying to get a feel for his power, he was strong I'd give them that, not a fighter, a power sensor

"You don't fight; you sense the power of other people"

He smiled "Corretta"

"And he is here to tell you about your power"

I looked over unimpressed by him, his voice was interesting however, he was Italian "You have a power I have never seen before, it seems you can absorb other peoples powers even from miles away and enhance them to become ten times as strong, Kyle has a limit on how many powers he can have but you don't have that you could be unstoppable and very valuable and also Kyle can't enhance the power like you can"

"Well isn't that good to know, is that all?"

"For now Isabella, you can have your old room"

I smiled "Thanks" I got up and went to leave "Oh where is Daniel?"

"I'm sorry Isabella but he was killed a few months back"

I froze and looked back "By who?"

"Who do you think, charmed ones, get rest we'll need you soon"

I walked out and into my room; nothing at all had changed since I'd been here how typical. There was a knock at my door; I opened the it to find a pretty native girl

"Yes"

"I'm Aroha, Kyle's girlfriend"

"Oh well come in then, what is it you need?"

"Just wanting to fill you in on the charmed ones"

"Go on then" I got some food and drinks and sat down waiting for her to carry on, wonder where Kyle is

"Well numbers have grown, more are coming from other countries, there've also found a way to block there powers from us so we can't sense them anymore"

"Well then I can help there" I pulled away from what I was seeing and returned to the shadows, nothing bad had happened yet but give it time and where was Kyle? She didn't seem as concerned about where he was, mind you she was being a bitch, and even to Julian she didn't care. So I can absorb powers, how about one that can save me. God how am I going to get out of this? Now that I could think clearly the anger I had shown towards Edward wasn't truly mine, yes there was my own anger in it but most of it had been enhanced by the others...God Edward, Jake stay away please....

**Review if you wish.**


End file.
